A Presidential Affair
by DarkFlower345
Summary: AU; Elijah Mikaelson is the president of the United States Of America. Two years ago he had to break up with his girlfriend to be where he is today. What happens when she comes to work in the White House? A lot can happen in two years. All Human. Main pairing Elejah, Mentions of Klaroline and Stebekah
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this idea for a while now and thought it would be fun to write since I only have one other story I'm working on and I have a lot of free time on my hands. I got this idea from thinking how sexy Elijah would be as president and thought to share my idea. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try update the next one soon. Rated M for future chapters. Please review x**

**Disclaimers note:I do not own these characters, they belong to the CW, Julie Plec and L.J Smith**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Twenty-five year old Elena Gilbert sat up at her desk trying to put together a job application for new jobs. Elena graduated college two months ago with a bachelor's degree in journalism and a doctorate in writing from Yale. She was applying for a journalist job so that she would have money coming in when she was writing her new book. She was interrupted from her task when her cell phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and it was Elijah Mikaelson, her boyfriend of two years.

"Hey sweetie" she said as she put the phone between her shoulder and ear to keep in place while doing her work.

"Hello, Elena we need to talk" Elijah came from a well known political family in America, his father was a senator in the state of Virginia, his brother worked in the White House as the Vice Presidents chief of staff. And Elijah himself was going to run for senate after his father in a couple of months.

"Yeah, where? I have something to tell you" she had meant to tell him the last time they spoke but she couldn't find the words.

"Outside the town hall in ten minutes?" He sounded very serious on the phone.

"Okay, are you okay?" He sounded as if he was sad but serious at the same time and that can't be good.

"I'm alright, see you soon" he then hung up.

Elena got dressed in her Yale hoodie and a pair of jeans with some boots. She locked up her house before getting in her little black Porsche that she got for her birthday from Elijah last year. She parked in a parking lot near the building and got out. She then seen 32 year old Elijah sitting on a bench outside the town hall in his impeccable suit as always. He looked to be upset about something. She walked over to him and sat beside him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She was worried now.

"Elena, I need to tell you something important" he said it in a soft tone. He couldn't believe that he had to do this to her.

"I need to tell you something as well" she had a big smile on her face.

"You go first" he gestured to her to go on.

"No you, mine can wait" she wanted it to be the right moment.

"Remember when we started dating, I told you that my father had made an agreement with another family for me to be with their daughter, when I was eighteen?" He saw her nod "we need to break up, they called my father last night to tell him that it was time"

"No this can't be right" there was tears forming around her eyelids.

"My father wants me to be the youngest president ever to make the Mikaelson name known, the Marshalls had agreed to help out since Thomas is a senator and can make it possible as long as their daughter is married to me" he hated to see her cry, it made him want to tear out the heart of the thing that hurt her, but it was him this time.

"I don't know what to say" there was now forming dampness on her cheeks, he reached out to wipe them away with his thumb but she pushed him away. He wasn't allowed to touch her, not after this.

"Elena, I want you to know that words cannot describe how much I love you, you are the love of my life and no one could ever change that, you're the one that I want to spend my life with, have children and make love to for the rest of my year" he stopped before continuing "if I could, I would marry your without a second thought, I will never forget you and will think of you for the rest of my life" tears were now forming around his eyelids "I want you to have everything in life that you desire and I cannot give that to you" he just wanted to reach out and hold her but she wouldn't let him touch her.

"You can" was all she could say.

"Goodbye Elena" he left with a tear running down his right cheek. She had never she him show this amount of emotion in public and never ever seen him cry. She didn't get to tell him, would it change anything? She doubted that. She got back to her house and went up stairs to just cry, she cried for a month for him. He was the love of her life and no one could replace him.

* * *

_**Two years later.**_

It was a Tuesday, Elena's day to go over to her best friend Caroline's house. She sat up on the couch listening to Caroline go on and on about the decorator that got the colour wrong for her kitchen, apparently he painted it turquoise and not teal.

"Change the channel I seen this episode, Rachel fancies tag and that's it" she picked up the remotes before Elena could and flicked though the stations she came across ABC news which had Elijah inauguration ceremony on and quickly changed it but Elena took the remotes and changed it back.

"So he done it" she had not seen Elijah since the day he broke her heart into a million pieces, she had seen him on the news and everything but not personally.

"Yes, he got like a ton of votes and is the youngest ever president, since JFK was forty-two and he is thirty-five." Caroline knew he was still a touchy subject to talk about.

"Where you there? At the ceremony I mean?" She saw that Hayley was standing beside him, he was shown holding her hand in a picture. She wanted to rip her hair off her pretty little head.

"Yes, Klaus asked me to be there, the whole family was there, Elijah was so happy he done his father proud"

"And her? Is she nice? Does he love her?" Elena was not sure if she could handle if the answer was 'yes' to the last question.

"Shes alright I guess, no I don't think he loves her, he has to act like he does for the image" it was true Elijah never stopped loving Elena and Caroline could tell that he did, every time they were alone he asked about her.

"Care I have to go, I have a deadline for tomorrow" she left to go home it was still light out but she needed to get home.

* * *

**_A few months later_**

Elena walked into her work. She worked for The New York Times for a year and a half. She moved to New York when she got the offer, she wanted to get a new scenery. She was a political journalist. Elena was asked to come to her bosses office first thing, a hundred things were going though her head, was she getting fired? No she couldn't she was their best writer.

"Hey Rose, you wanted to see me?" She stood in front of the door.

"Yes come in, close the door and take a seat" Rose gestured to the seat in front of her.

"I'm i getting fired?" She took a seat reluctantly, she wasn't going to go out easily.

"No, you know Trevor right?"

"Yeah, he works in the White House as part of the press?" What's has this got to do with her getting fired, maybe they were replacing her? That can't be right, everyone that works for the times wants that job, it is the best you can get.

"Well he wants a sports post at the paper and Alaric wants you to replace him in Washington" Alaric was the CEO of The New York Times.

"What? But I live here"

"We are going to pay for your move anything you may need we'll be giving to you, Elena this could be your big break, it is less hours and you could work on another book" Elena was now a published author, her book was very popular and was a best seller.

"I guess I could think about it" working in the White House meant on occasions there was interview with the president.

"You have a week"

* * *

**_Two weeks after the big move_**

It was Elena first week in her new job. She could not turn down the opportunity, so who cares if she see him, it is his fault they broke up. She got through security and was walking down the hall. She had never been in the White House before, she had to say it was exquisite the first time she saw it. She had a coffee in her hand and the newspaper in the others. She bumped into someone on her journey to her new workplace. She looked up. God she hasn't seen him in ages.

"Hey Stefan, I didn't know you worked here" she hasn't seen Stefan since he left for his tour in Iraq. She gave him a quick hug before looking back at him.

"Hello Elena, yes I am a FBI agent now and am sort of like a bodyguard, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since high school" Stefan loved his job working here is great.

"I'm working for the times here"

"Are you doing an interview today?" Stefan knew Elijah schedule well and was present at everything.

"Yeah" Elena was not happy about seeing him but what could she do.

"Well I have to go, I'll see you in half an hour?"

"How do you know the time it's at? I haven't been told yet" she was hoping that hers would be later so she could mentally prepare herself for this ordeal.

"Elijah tells me everything, I have to go, ABCs in now and someone could like shoot him if am not there" she wishes.

Elena had to go through even more security just to get in the same room as him. She had to take off her shoes and go in this machine to see if she had anything on her or in her body, it was really stupid. A man from Seattle press came out and she was escorted into the room. She took a deep breath before entering, he was on the phone, when she sat down.

Elijah heard ruffle of paper and turned around to the source of the notice with his finger on his mouth to tell them to be quite. His face dropped it was Elena, his Elena. She looked so beautiful and more mature. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that hugged her curve perfectly and a white blouse, her black lace bra was transparent through the blouse. She was so sexy, it hurt how beautiful she was. He had forgotten that he was on the phone, he just couldn't keep his eyes off her. He was broke from his thoughts when the person on the other line was shouting at him.

"I'm sorry ambassador, I will talk to you on later date about the topic, I have an interview at the moment, goodbye" he then hung up "Hello Elena"

"Mr president" she nodded at him in respect.

That sounded very sexy coming out of her mouth "how have you been?"

"Good, are you ready for the interview to start?" She had ten minutes with him and she need a good story.

"Yes" he nodded at her.

"How has your first few months as president been?" It was a very basic question but she had been given a list to ask and had a couple of her own for her story.

"The first few months has been surreal, it is so amazing to be the leader of so many. It was weird to move at first but everything settled in well. It is a privilege to be President of the United States Of America and to represent so many people who live in my great country"

"I know you have given up some many things to be here, how has that affected you?" This was definitely one of her questions.

"It has effected me greatly and I wish somethings I have given up I would still have but I had to make sacrifices for the good of the people" he heard her snort at his answer, he had missed her so much and he couldn't tell her in front of everyone here.

"And Mrs Mikaelson, how is enjoying being First Lady?" Elena definitely did not choose the question, if she had it would have consisted of 'and that whore you married, is she dead yet?' of course she would have said it with a smile.

"Hayley is wonderful and settling in great to her new role" he didn't love Hayley but liked her as a friend.

"Great to hear" it took everything in Elena not to laugh or be sarcastic

The interview went on. Elena asked him what are his views on gun violence and is there nothing he would like to change or do. They were on the topic of him being the youngest president ever and he was saying that it ment a lot to him that the people of America thought so much of him. The interview was interrupted when man had announced it over.

"Goodbye Mr President" she held out a hand to shake it but was made to put it down by one of the guards.

"Calm down people" he then reached out his hand and she shook it. Her touch sent shivers down his spine and to his toes. "Goodbye Elena"

"Elena, can you sign this?" Stefan handed her a book when she got up along with a pen.

"Yeah no bother, who too?" Elena picked up the pen and began to write.

"Rebekah, she loves your book, as do I" he smiled at her.

"You've written a book? Can I see it?" Elijah asked Stefan since Elena gave it back to him.

"Yes" she answered.

"My favourite book actually, it's on the best sellers list" he handed Elijah the book and Elijah opened the front page.

"To the prick that broke my heart" he looked up at her.

"I have to go"

* * *

"I saw that your reading her book" Stefan stated. Elijah and Stefan where in the Oval Office enjoying some bourbon before Stefan has to check the security footage for today as he done every night at twelve o'clock.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"One of Rebekah's magazines had made a comment about how you were reading a romance novel" it wasn't that big of a story but it was on the front cover and he only read it because he was bord.

"I have not got very far, but from what I did read Ezra is a hopeless romantic" he loved to read these types of book and it was even better that it was written by her.

"Yes Ezra was such a gentleman in the book, it is going to be a trilogy you know" Stefan put down his drink and stood up to leave.

"Wait, Stefan can I ask you a favour?"

"You are the leader of the free world and you need a favour, I'm going to regret this but what do you want?" He smirked.

"Can I use your phone only to you get back?" He pleaded.

"You have" he started counting "seven phones over there, why do you want mine?"

"I cannot call someone on any of them phones because someone is always listening into the conversation and on your phone I can be on a secure line, I really need to talk to someone"

"Fine I'll be less than five minutes today since I checked it earlier to get home early" he then handed Elijah his phone "no porn calls" he grinned before leaving.

He typed in the number that he had his assistant get earlier that day. The phone started ringing and rang and rang until someone picked up finally.

"Hello?" Her voice was so elegant.

"Hello Elena" he hadn't heard from her for a week and their next meeting was not until a couple of weeks time.

"Elijah, how did you get this number?" It was a stupid question once it came out.

"I have homeland security, the CIA and FBI in the same building as me and it only took my assistant to get your number but Lexi has a Harvard degree so she smart enough to get a number and address"

"Have you ever heard of privacy?" She asked in a sarcastic tone. What did he want now? She had not time for him, she had to finish a chapter of her new book and had an article to finish, she did not have time for him.

"I could have your medical files and a detailed timeline of your life along with people watching your apartment if you like, and I should be the one asking if you have ever heard of privacy?"

"No I would not like that, and what are you on about privacy, you could not take a pee without cosmopolitan doing a 6 page spread on it"

"True, I have started to read your book, I must say I found Ezra very intriguing, tell me Elena what inspired you to write about him?"

"Someone I knew as a child inspired him" she lied.

"So he has brown hair, the initials EM, sharp cheek bones, a thing for suits and apparently has a tattoo on his right shoulder blade that is interesting I have one on my left, must be related to me.."

"Just a coincidence I guess, what chapter did you get to?" her cheek were flaring, how could he still have this effect on her after so long.

"I got to the part were Ezra and Elsa fight over the last new book in the store and when she is going on and on about how he doesn't need it as much as her and Ezra shuts her up by kissing her and asks her out, so they can share the book, that sounds familiar don't you think?" this was the way they meet in a little book store in mystic falls.

"Yes it does, maybe some film or something" a smirk was now playing on her lips "wait that is the second chapter, Peoples magazine caught you reading it on Tuesday its now monday, oh and thanks for getting spotted I got a boost in sales this week"

"You're welcome"

"You used to finish a book in like, an hour and now it takes you a week to finish a chapter, what have you been at?" it was true Elijah used to be able to finish any book in such a short space of time. Once he actually likes it he gets addicted and that's one of the things she loves about him-no loved!

"You have no idea how time-consuming it is to run a country and prevent wars at the same time, I heard from Stefan your book is going to be a trilogy?"

"Yes it is" there was someone crying in the back round "I have to go, bye Mr President"

"Who's that?" who ever it as could be extremely vocal.

"Joseph, Bonnie's baby, she's in town for a special case and Marcel is out with Thierry"

"Okay, goodbye Elena-" she hung up before she could say anything. Stefan came back into the office while he was still looking at the phone.

* * *

"Did you get to call the mystery person?" Stefan took him glass in his hand and through it back.

"Yes, thank you" he then handed Stefan back him phone "anything interesting on the cctv?"

"No, the highlight of your day was when you laid on the ground for a while and when your dog Frodo came in"

"Yeah i had a sore back and was waiting on a call from the french president about a visit, it's not my fault there is nothing interesting to do, what would it take for me to go to a bar for once?" Elijah hated being held up in the house all the time and if he was ever out of it, it was for a fundraiser or honouring.

"Me and matt to be at your side, a bullet proof limousine, an ambulance, agents surrounding the entire perimeter and a back round check on every person in the bar along with the alcohol being tested before hand"

"So I'm guessing that would take a while?"

"Yes, i suggest you read your book or do something that will benefit the country" he smirked before adding "now that you mention it, I might head to the bar after work with Rebekah, its been a while since we had a good night out, with you know the whole protecting you"

"But am so bored, you're not allowed to go to a bar if I'm not" he crossed his arms over his chest and kicked his feet up onto his desk.

"Go to bed with your wife, maybe your boredom can be cured with sex or something" the quicker Elijah went to bed was the quicker he got out and got in his with Rebekah.

"I'm not in the mood"

"Fine then, did you call her?" he saw Elijah's face the moment he saw her come in to the room.

"Call who?" shit did he know about him and Elena, it was not like it was a secret but if the press got a hold of this story they would make accusations that were not true and she could not live a normal life again.

"Elena" Stefan answered.

"I don't know what you're talking about, why do you think that?" he shrugged it off and decided to get a drink, if he was going to have the conversation he needed a boost.

"Don't give me that Mikaelson, I have known you since I started dating Rebekah, a year and a half ago and I practically lived with you on you campaign trail and now I have to see your ugly face every day for the next four years-" he was interrupted by Elijah's voice.

"Is there any point to your rant?"

"Yes, in the time I have known you I have never seen you so lit up, it was in your eyes when she shook you hand, I have never seen you ever look at Hayley like that, when she wrote her book she dedicated it to the 'the prick that broke her heart', was that you?"

"Yes it was" he looked down at the floor to hide the shame in his face of how he hurt her so much.

"Did you love her? do you still love her?" Stefan knew he was opening old wounds but he had to get through to Elijah, so he could make amends with Elena and that would do him good and he would be able to get on with his job.

"I have never stopped loving her to be honest, but I know I broke her heart and she no longer loves me the way she did" it had been two years since he said them words out loud and they hadn't changed, he was in love with her but as always there was so may complications.

"Do me a favour and read her book, and also go to bed I want to go home!"

"Fine, goodbye Stefan" he watched Stefan nod and get up and leave.

* * *

**_Friday night_**

Elena sat in a little bar at in the other side of town. She ordered a glass of red wine and sat in a booth far away from the bar. Elena was waiting on Caroline for their night out, Caroline had been insistent on making Elena go out for once. She sat there for a good hour on her own just scrolling through her phone when she got a text from Caroline.

**Caroline**:I'm so sorry about being late but I can't come out tonight, James got sick all over my cloths and I stink.

James was Caroline and Klaus' two and a half-year old toddler. Caroline and Klaus have two children a boy James and a girl named Lily who is aged five. Klaus and Caroline were high school sweethearts and married after Lily's birth.

"Great just great!" she took a big gulp of her wine before hearing a manly voice and looked up.

"Rough night?" Elena looked up to find a man in his mid-thirties in a grey Armani suit with blond hair and a five o'clock shadow.

"Yes my best friend had a incident with her two-year old" she was just finishing of her fourth glass of wine.

"Can I get you another one?" he sat down across from her in the booth.

"No thank you, I have to get up early tomorrow, so better go home" she got up and grabbed her bag.

"How about a different time or go for dinner?" he was kinda cute and free dinner can't hurt.

"How about I give you my number and you can call me" she was a little drunk and was not agreeing to anything that bd just a drink or meal with a hot guy. He handed her his phone and she enter her number and called her own. "There you have mine and I have yours"

"Okay, I will call you soon" he put his phone back in his pocket and she left to go home.

* * *

**Caroline and Klaus' House. **

"Do you think she will be okay?" Caroline stepped into Klaus' art studio.

"Honey, you know she is brave enough to get home all by herself" Klaus held up his paint brush to the portrait. "What do you think of this picture?" he then pointed to his family portrait.

"It would be great if Hayley wasn't there" she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the side of the door. Elijah asked Klaus to paint a family portrait of every one in the Mikaelson family, that include his parents, her and Klaus, Finn and sage, Kol and Davina, Henrik, Elijah and Hayley, Rebekah and Elijah was insistent that Stefan had to be in it as well so he could hang it in his office.

"I know you don't like her and neither do I but we have to get on with her for Elijah's sake" he put down his paint brush and walked over to her and put his hands on her waist.

"I shouldn't have to, that should be Elena and not that bitch!" she frowned.

"We both know that even Elijah wants that too, hell the whole family wants that to be Elena but father promised Thomas so he made Elijah marry Hayley or he would get disowned from the family and Elijah will never turn his back on his family, its his disease.

"He just left her" it took her forever just to get Elena out of her room when Elijah dumped her.

"How about I take your mind of it, sweetheart" he reach down and squeezed her bottom a bit.

"I'm not in the mood" she grabbed his hands away from her.

"Oh you always in the mood" he then reached down and picked her up bridal style and took her to their big bedroom.

* * *

**I am thinking of doing flashbacks in future chapters or do little extracts out of the book, maybe? If you have any questions or advice I would love to hear it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you's so much for your reviews, favourites and follows. I am sorry for the time gaps in this story but he is the president and I am guessing he would be pretty busy, if anything happens between the space of time that I skipped don't worry I will include it someway. I intended to have this chapter up sooner but had a lot on this past while. Well anyway here it is chapter two ! enjoy x**

* * *

**_The next day_**

Elena had taken it upon herself to unpack the rest of her things since her new apartment had been clattered with boxes, she had no time to unpack them since the day after she moved, she was straight into her work because Trevor went right back to New York to fill his new post in the sports column. Elena just got off the phone with Caroline, she was apologising about last night and Elena told her about the mystery man from the bar. Although Elena couldn't remember much from last night, she did remember giving him her number and that he was kind of cute.

Elena started to unpack her box that was filled with her high school memory's, the box was mainly filled with pictures of her Caroline and Bonnie out partying. She reached in pull out one with her and Matt Donovan jumping into the lake together. Matt Donovan had been her friend since she was a child but he once asked her out at the start of sophomore year and Caroline convinced her to give him a chance because it worked so well when she give Klaus a chance. Elena continued to unpack the rest of the boxes before sitting up on her new black leather sofa and started eating peanut butter cup ice cream, her favourite. She reached down to get the book that she must have now read easily about two hundred times since the day she fought Elijah for it.

_Flashback_

_Elena walked into the little book shop in Mystic Falls that most of the town did not even know existed but was her favourite shop in the little town she lived in. When she walked in she's was met by the shop owner Pearl. Pearl was an old woman with white hair and smelled like new books when you open them for the first time, she mainly kept herself to herself but had a soft spot for Elena._

_"Oh Elena dear, how are you today?" she had taken off her glasses and put down the book she was reading before starting to speak to Elena._

_"Hello pearl, not that well I had a long essay due for today and I need get a good grade, how are you today? busy day?" Elena was up all the night trying to get the essay finished. She normally had everything done in time but Caroline made her go out the night she was meant to write it._

_"Yes surprisingly so, the library has not go in that book you were on about last week in yet so out of the small amount I brought in, there is only a couple left, there is an order for more but wont be here to next week or so" Pearl looked down onto the clip board that was beside the register to check "Next Tuesday to be exact"_

_"Thanks so much pearl, I just hope there is one left back there" Elena then started to walk down to the back of the little shop. The shop was like a little library that someone might have in there house with some of the books possible being older than herself. She got down to the back of the store, there was a couple of people surrounding the table which was unusual, she was one of pearls few customer that actually came here yet there was at least nine people there. Elena saw the book that she had looked for on the big brown table in the centre, it was the last one since a black-haired man had picked up the another one before her. She reached her hand for the book and then another hand dropped into to get the book, they both had one hand on the book._

_"Hey! I had it first-" she looked up to the other figure that was holding her book. The man had dark brown hair with every strand of hair perfectly held together with a small amount of gel, he had sharp cheek bones and skin that was gleaming in the sun light that came through the small open widow. He wore a grey suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie held in place by a silver clip attached to his shirt, he could definitely wear a suit! And his eyes, she could look in them all da. They were brown with flicks of green floating through them. He was just so handsome._

_"You were saying?" he raised an eyebrow. He had never seen such beauty in his life as he did in this moment, the ways that the sun shone on hair was breath-taking and her eyes were brighter than all the stars in the sky. He had never believed in love and first sight, he had never experienced it before, he had met beautiful woman before and had been intrigued but nothing like he was now, he was in awe._

_He man in front of her extended his hand that was not on the book to her "I'm Elijah" Elena couldn't help but smile and then take his hand. His touch alone sent electricity flowing though her body. "I'm Elena"_

_"So, can I get my book back?" he smirked at the young woman in front of him._

_"Your book? since when is this your book?" she hid her blush by challenging him. He was not going to get this book from her._

_"Yes I do believe this is my book considering I had it first, I have been waiting to read this for a while" he loved her tone of voice, he actually didn't want this book as much as he said he did but would enjoy hearing her fight him for the book_

_"Can't you like..go somewhere else for this book? with a suit like that, you look like you can afford the gas" the suit he was wearing was without a doubt tailored perfectly for him and it looked costly._

_"Is there a problem with my suit?" he raised an eyebrow before he looked down and held his arms out to inspect it, just to make a point._

_"No, your suit looks amazing-" as soon as she said it she wished she could take it back. She then saw a smile forming on the man who was called Elijah's lips._

_"My suit looks amazing, do you know that might be the nicest think I heard all week" it looked as though next week was definitely brightening up._

_"Well since I done something nice for you why don't you do something nice for me and give me the book" she gave the book a small tug but not enough that it would be able to pull it away from him._

_"No, I think I will buy it now" he then gave the book a pull and got it off her._

_"Look mister, Elijah or what ever your name is" she stopped before pointing a finger at him "I have been waiting for months for this author to finally publish this damn book and now that he has I will be buying it today. If I was you I would not even fight me for it, I have been up all night trying to finish something for school, I was awoken by my little brother and his load ass music, I have yet to have my morning coffee. So if I was you I would run out of this store with my fancy suit and go to another bookstore, because I am not-" Elena was cut off when the man grabbed her neck with his left hand and leaned down before crashing his lips on hers._

_Time stood still in that moment. Her eyes were still open from shock but she slid them closed and kissed him back. Although Elena was kissing a total stranger it felt as though she had known him her whole life. It was slow, perfect and filled with such passion. Her arms came up to lock around his neck while his where at the small of her back. He didn't take it to far no matter how much he wanted to in this moment, he had to remember he was in a public place. When she was saying her big speech he just could not stop himself. Elijah then pulled away because he could feel eyes on them, pulling away was one of the most difficult thing he ever had to do._

_"How about i'll buy it to you and you can give it to me on Saturday night before our date?" he could see her eyes were still closed from the aftermath of their kiss._

_"What date? you practically assaulted me!" not that she was complaining._

_He took her phone out of her back pocket before adding his number and calling his phone so he could have hers. "I'll text you later, you can hardly class this as assault, I was inclined to think that you liked it" he arched his left eyebrow before going to the check out and paying for the book._

_"You could be a serial killer or something!" she then was given the book in a small bag._

_"Honey, I'm not a serial killer and if I was, killing such beauty would be a crime to the world" he then straightened his suit before heading out the door. "See you saturday night" he raised his right hand to wave goodbye._

_End of flashback._

Elena was interrupted from her reading by her cell phone ringing, she reached down to pick it up, she did not recognise the number but answered it anyway.

"Hello Elena Gilbert speaking" she just hoped it wasn't Elijah again. It's not that she didn't want to speak to him again but when she hears his voice it just brings up to much memory's that she wants to forget. The shrink that Caroline recommended to her, told Elena to try to suppress any bad memory's so she could get on with her writing.

"Elena, what a beautiful name" his voice wasn't like Elijah's. Elijah's was more manly and elegant so this must be some other man. "am the man from last night"

"Oh right, I can't remember much from last night but you where in the bar right?" she only remembered that he was kind of cute in a smart way.

"Yeah that was me, look I know your meant to wait days before calling but I as wondering if you might want to go out for dinner sometime?" His job was very time-consuming and he only got a minimal amount of free time.

"Um..okay I guess, when?" Elena had a deadline for her book and although her new job had less work hours, she was still expected to give an impeccable story which took time.

"How about next saturday?"

"I can't, I have a reading on Saturday, I only have Tuesday this week free?"

"I can probably get Tuesday evening off, see you then" he then hung up the phone when someone came into his office.

* * *

Elijah walked out of the bathroom into his and Hayley bedroom. He wore only a pair of black boxer briefs and his hair was wet from the shower. He looked onto his bed and seen Hayley in red see through nightdress. Elijah was just back from a week-long trip in New York and just wanted to sleep.

"Hayley, I'm sorry am not in the mood" Elijah and Hayley had made an agreement when the married that they would have a best friend with benefits relationship, best friends because they had to sleep in the same bed and act like they were in love outside of the White House. It was a good arrangement because she gave him the sexual relief he needed and he would give her the same in return. Elijah lifted the side of the sheet and got under it before grabbing Elena's book, he was now on chapter 4. He now had on pyjama pants.

"We haven't had sex in three weeks, a girl needs to get laid" she then lifted up the sheet and started to caress his private area "you have been away a week, I'm sure your little friend wants to come out and play" this man must of had so much control or he just couldn't get it up, nothing was happening down there.

"My little friend is just fine where he is" he then lifted her hand away. For the past two and a bit years that they have been married every time they had any form of intercourse, he was thinking of Elena. Hayley knew about her since the moment he called out her name in his sleep on their wedding night.

"Fine then, don't bother! I will remember this the next time you're looking for sex" Hayley gave him an angry glare and then turned off her light and tried to sleep but kept hearing Elijah chuckling at the book he was reading.

* * *

"Stop it..the children are in..the next room" Caroline stuttered her words as Klaus started to kiss a trail down the side of her neck in a mix of licking, sucking and biting. They were both in the kitchen and Klaus was making pancakes for lily since she was feeling sick and asked from them, Klaus' only weakness was saying no to his family.

"Mummy" James shouted as he approached the kitchen door. James looked like a miniature Klaus with his dirty blond curly hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Mummy's busy" Klaus continued kissing Caroline smacked his arm away from her breast.

"Come here james" she fixed up her cloths and Klaus done the same. James came in the door and stood there with no explanation to what he needed.

"Hows daddy's little monkey?" Klaus when over and ran a hand through his son's hair.

"What's this?" James then pulled down his dungarees and nappy before pointing to his private parts. Caroline and Klaus exchanged a long look and James started to play with his genitals while they were looking at each other.

"That's your.." Caroline looked up to Klaus for a bit of help. All she got from him was a load laugh and James just looked confused "that's your boy parts" she did not want to explain this to her baby boy but it needed to be talked about.

"Sweetheart, we better tell him the proper name" Klaus then knelt before James and pulled back up his nappy and dungarees "That's your penis" Caroline had the conversation with Lily since he could not talk about it with his little girl but it was easier to tell James since it was man to boy.

"Pen-is" James sounded it out "do you have one?" he raised his sight to his father.

"Yes I do" Klaus smirked while looking back at Caroline who was bright red.

"Does mummy have one?" he raised his arms to his daddy to pick him up and Klaus did just that.

"No, mummy has a vagina" Klaus answered to save Caroline the embarrassment.

"Why don't boys have one?"

"It's just that we are different, boys have a penis and girls have a vagina" Klaus then let James down "Now, why don't you go play with your new car"

James ran out of the kitchen while shouting "I have a penis"

* * *

"So, hows this Aaron dude?" Caroline sat up with her legs crossed on Rebekah's sofa. Rebekah had asked the girls around to her apartment since Stefan was working late and she was feeling bored and alone. Caroline got Klaus to take the children to the cinema.

"He's fine, I guess" Elena shrugged not elaborating on the topic.

"Did you sleep with him?" Rebekah asked coming in with a bottle of wine and distributing glasses to Caroline and Elena.

"Yes, it has been a month" Elena admitted. Her and Aaron had been going out for a month. For their first date, Aaron took them to he aunts restaurant which made the nicest cheesecake in Washington.

"How was he?" Rebekah started to open up the bottle of wine she had taking in for them.

"Average, I suppose" she was a little bit tipsy that night when he took her to his apartment.

"On a scale of high school Donovan to Mikaelson" Caroline didn't like Aaron. She was team Elejah all the way, her and Klaus made up that name once learning of his brother and her best friends relationship four years ago.

"Eww Caroline, I don't want to know about my brothers sex life's" Rebekah gave a disgusted look and poured herself some wine.

"Just a little bit above Matt" Elena was not exactly turned on with Aaron. "The night we spent together was not very..fulfilling" Elena took the glass of wine in front of her and gulped it down. Honestly, no one could ever top the Mikaelsons, Elijah had always taking pleasure in pleasuring her before himself.

"Oh, that's shit" Rebekah flicked through the tv programs before finally deciding on The Big Bang Theory. "Caroline, why aren't you drinking?" she noticed during the commercial break that she hadn't touched her glass.

"Well me and Klaus had been planning on telling everyone at James' party but-" Caroline then put her hands on her belly. "I'm pregnant" she looked up at their not so shocked faces "Why aren't you's like jumping or something?" she was disappointed by their reactions. When she was pregnant with James, they could not stop screaming.

"When I visiting Lily on sunday, Klaus could not take that goofy grin of his face" she had a feeling something was up but she was going to be an aunty again and of course she was excited, she called Elena straight away. "Who else knows?"

"Just you two and..Klaus insisted he tell Elijah. Elijah was so happy for us" Caroline thought of Elijah as the big brother she never had.

"Care, im so happy for you" Elena gave her a big smile before giving her best friend a hug.

* * *

"Did you finally get lucky with that woman?" Elijah sat in his office with his chief of staff. They were sharing a nightcap before he left to go home and Elijah had to sign a couple of forms for him.

"I did, thank you so much for the advice" Elijah had told him where to bring the woman he liked on their dates and advice in how to seduce her.

"Aaron your one of my closet friends of course I would help you out" Elijah may be a bit rusty in how to seduce a woman but still had a lot of experience under his belt in seduction. Aaron and he had met during the elections through Finn.

"It worked, I must say you really know what your talking about, you must have been quite the womanizer in your younger days" Aaron winked at Elijah.

"Actually I wasn't, in law school I was but when I graduated I focused on becoming partner and gave up on woman until I met someone four years ago and fell in love" he wasn't going to tell Aaron about the one that go away.

"Whats her name?" Aaron knew that Elijah was forced to marry Hayley since Elijah told him on the campaign trail.

"Forget about my love life, how was it?" he just didn't want to talk about her.

"It was fantastic, she is just so sexy and beautiful" Aaron then downed his drink "the things she could do with them little hands of hers, it was mind-blowing"

"Are you falling for her?" Elijah knew that Aaron had been in love with a woman a couple of years back and it ended horribly. The woman that he then learned was called Nadia, slept with he person he dislikes most in this world. So Elijah was happy that Aaron finally found someone he liked.

"Yes..I think so, she just so amazing but she does have some flaws" he saw elijah raise an eyebrow at him "No ones perfect"

Elijah knew one perfect person "so does this person have a name? when will I be meeting her?" he for one wanted to meet the woman that Aaron had obsessed over for nearly two months. Lexi, Elijah's secretary came into the room before Aaron could answer his question and he could see the relief in his expression.

"Sorry to interrupt you Mr President but the Secretary of State is on-line two" Elijah then nodded at Lexi before going over and picking out the main phone on his desk. In that time Aaron got up to leave the room.

* * *

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, And they're like. It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours," Elijah Mikaelson president was singing this as he ran on his treadmill alongside his black labrador Frodo. It was one in the afternoon and normally he would go out for jog but decided against it today since Frodo had just got groomed and he didn't want him to get all dirty. So Elijah was jogging on his adult treadmill while his dog speed walked on his doggy one.

"I know you want it, The thing that makes me, What the guys go crazy for. They lose their mind-" Elijah was interrupted from his singing when Stefan came into the room as soon as he came in he was bent over and laughing with tears coming down his face.

"You and your dog...are running...on a treadmill...while you sing" he stopped after each couple of word to continue laughing. "I didn't know you were auditioning for America idol" he finally recovered and was whipping the tears of his face when Elijah pour freezing cold water so the back of his shirt. Stefan tense up at how cold it was.

"Yes, you missed Jennifer, we had a great time" Elijah then patted Stefan's back before going get a towel and more water. "Come on Frodo lets get you some water" he looked back round to see that Frodo had ran out the door "you left the door open?" he asked Stefan, his dog had yet to get used to his new house and so much people in it so he was a bit jittery still.

"Shit, I will run after him" he then saw Elijah run out the door and Stefan ran right after him before taking out his radio "eagle is on the run in the west wing" he then saw Elijah take a right which is the was to the press people's offices "near the press corps"

"Come on boy, where are you?" Elijah went in the room where all the press was and Frodo ran around the desk and started sniffing a handbag before running out again, while Elijah had to smile for pictures then ran after him. Elijah found him knocking down someone at the end of the corridor. Elijah ran to him and he was licking the woman's face. It was Elena.

"Aw I missed you too" Elena got up on her knees and started to pet the dog that she had gotten to Elijah four years ago. Their first christmas together she had put him in a box and when Elijah opened a little black puppy came out. "you still like your adventures I can see, we did name you well" Elena and Elijah loves The Lord Of The Rings trilogy and thought Frodo would be a suitable name for him since he went missing a lot during the first couple weeks Elijah had him.

"And did you miss me?" Elijah hooked the lead onto the dogs collar.

"Where you did you go?" she smirked getting back up to get in he standing position and realised she dropped her magazine that she brought on her lunch break so she bent over to pick it up but Elijah had it already. He flicked through the pages then stopping on one.

"Top sexiest celebrities, huh?" Elena reached for the magazine but Elijah held it over her head to read it "Michael Fassbender" he winked down at Elena. She jumped to get the magazine.

"There you are sir" Matt Donavan came to stand beside Elijah, he noticed Elena then "Elena Gilbert, long time no see" he then put up his hand to salute "permission to hug" he grinned at her.

"Permission granted" she then ignored Elijah jealous glare and hugged Matt who picked her up and swung her around until Elena hit Elijah by accident with her foot. Matt dropped her to the ground then started to talk into his radio "eagle is hurt, repeat the eagle is hurt"

"I'm okay matt, though my manhood would disagree" he was in a bent over position and holding his private parts "well, that was long over due" he smiled up at Elena.

"I would sat I'm sorry but I'm not" she smirked at him then adding "Mr President"

"Why don't you give it a little rub and it will be okay"

"Go away Mikaelson" she got up of the floor"

"This is my house, only a little rub" he winked at her.

"Why don't you get your wife to do it" she looked up at Matt "it was so great seeing you again, maybe we can get coffee and catch up sometime. I have to go to, I have an article to write about some asshole" she then waved before leaving. The house doctor came and assessed Elijah.

* * *

Stefan and Rebekah were out for lunch since Rebekah had some free worked for a very prestigious fashion company, she was working her way up to soon be the head of the company when her mother retires. Rebekah and Kol the Mikaelson twins both worked for their mothers company. Kol was a the company's lawyer, when there was any lawsuits filled against them. Her and Stefan went to the little park they would visit when Stefan had time off at the weekend. Stefan had prepared a picnic for them to have as they sat on the grass.

"Can you pass the cheese?" she held her hand out and waited for Stefan to give her the cheese. Instead of just giving her cheese, he gave her a napkin or what she thought was a napkin. She looked up to see Stefan with a very agitated look on his face.

"Do I have something on my face or something?" Rebekah reached into her bag to bring out a little mirror. She scanned over her face. She felt a knock on her arm, it was Stefan with the napkin held out for her "nah its okay, I'm clean"

"Rebekah Mikaelson you take this from me now" he said it in an angry voice so she took "you got an invitation in the mail today?" he then smiled.

"Fine then Stefan Salvatore" she mocked. Rebekah ripped open he letter and pulled it out. At the front, the letters _S&M _where intertwined. She open the main part. Stefan saw tears forming around her eyelids, all he could do was smile. On the letter that she held in her hands was written._  
_

**_Rebekah Rose Eleanor Mikaelson is formally invited to attend the rest of Mr S Salvatore's life. He would think it an honour to have you be by his side._**

Rebekah looked up to see Stefan on one knee holding quite a big rock in a box "So will I need to by a suit?" as small smile forming on his lips "Rebekah, I love you so much, I can not imagine not being with you, will you do me the honour in becoming my wife?"

"I think you will, yes, yes, a thousand times yes" she screamed before getting up to go over to hug her future husband.

* * *

**Well thank you for reading my story. The next chapter will be up soon. It was hard to get a Haylijah scene in this but I managed, it is hard to write about someone you dont particularly like. The Klaroline bit came to me when my nephew ad ask my brother about his bits, lets just day it was an awkward conversation for them. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I do try ;) i really do enjoy writing this story and I love the great feed back I'm getting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If any body that's Irish gets offended by my new character I'm sorry but I based it on a friend of mine. Since I am Irish it is much easier to write the dialogue for her, so I thought it would be fun. This week had have been very busy since I was away on a shopping trip all weekend 'yay', some relatives came back from Australia and we had a big meet and greet, I had half of the story writing since Thursday but hadn't had a chance to resume. I honestly hope to have the next chapter up as soon as, since I have my cousins wedding coming up and will be busy then too. Thanks so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows, it means a lot xo**

**_Disclaimers note-_ I do not own the vampire diaries or any of these characters except for my O.C.**

* * *

Elena got home from work around four o'clock which was early than her early time but since the president and first lady had taken off to go Michigan for a couple of days, there isn't much happening in the white house. It has been a day since she hit Elijah, to say she was in a good mood would be an understatement. Elijah had deserved that since the day he left her in front of city hall. There was no reporters around at the time, so no story's were leaked. Elena was going up on the elevator when she got a text from Caroline, Elena reached into her bag to pull her phone out.

**Caroline:** you did not?!

Elena could practically hear Caroline screaming while typing this text. She decided to play it cool and not tell Caroline the story in case she got it wrong. Caroline would get excited over new shoes, if she knew this story she would die.

**Elena:** I did not what?

Elena got to her apartment door, she opened it before going in and waited for care to text back "Aoife, where are you?" she looked around her apartment for her roommate.

"In here Elena" Aoife shouted out to Elena. Aoife met Elena a couple of years back when she moved from a little town in Ireland over to attend Yale. Aoife had always wanted to go to American when finishing school but wanted to become doctor so thought why not get the two out of the way, she attended Yale and met Elena while out at a party around the campus, they became friends instantly. Elena was the responsible one while Aoife would just do things on a whim and that's what Elena loved about her. Aoife graduated top of her class, she moved with Elena to Washington where she got an internship at the local hospital.

"Well don't you look delightful" Elena mocked. Aoife's brown hair was a mess and she laid in bed with her clothes all ruffled.

"You try working a twelve-hour shift and there being a major accident on the motorway" she sat up on her bed. "So how's my favourite gobshite?" Aoife and Elijah were best friends when Elena and he was going out. Although she would deny if she was asked but Aoife missed chatting with Elijah, now he couldn't go out for a drink with her and have a good chat with being president and all.

Elena started to speak but interrupted by Caroline calling. "Hello Caroline, can I help you with something?"

"YOU HIT HIM IN THE NUTS!" Elena pulled the phone from her ear to block out Caroline's shouting. Aoife's eyes light up in amusement "Give me the phone now" she held her hand out for the phone, when she received it she put it on load speaker.

"Now Caroline dear, keep your knickers on, Elena will tell us everything now before you die of a heart attack".

"It's not that big of a deal" she lied.

"It's not that big of a deal?! you hit the president in the balls, oh my god can you go to jail for that" Caroline went on and on about how she can't loose her.

"Breathe, Caroline, breath" Aoife raise her hand up for a high-five "you go girl!"

"Thanks I knew you would understand, if any one should go to jail it should be him for sexual harassment" she could practically hear steam coming through Caroline's ears.

"On Saturday, he will be lucky if he has any balls left to get hit with" Aoife would be having a good talk with him.

"Your coming now?" Caroline's voice light up.

"I count miss the wee mans birthday now, could I?"

"Wait how did you get off work? you said that your resident said no" Elena was glad she would now have a bit of back up at the party.

"The resident was a woman as for the attending, he was definitely a man" she smirked.

"You sleep with your boss?" Elena couldn't even be mad at her.

"It wasn't punishment, he's pretty sexy actually and boy does he know the anatomy of a woman" that was one of the best times she had in a on-call room. "Now back to the fucker that got hit in the balls, what did he say afterwards?

"Okay Matt called into his radio...Then Elijah said something about being okay...but his manhood would disagree and that it was well over due" she didn't think see was leaving anything out until it dawned on her. "And he had the nerve to say give it a little rub" she finished her story.

"And what did you say after that?" Aoife asked.

"Why don't you get your wife to do it?" she was quite proud of what she said.

"Damn girl!"

"How did you even see him?" Caroline was the only one asking logical questions.

"Frodo came running at me and started to lick my face while Elijah tried to run after him" she had missed Frodo so much. He was like their second child.

"Frodo's alive, omg where? what? how? didn't he get rid of him?" Aoife loved Frodo she would always take him out when she was going running. She liked to think when she was with Frodo and them it was like a double date instead of her being the third wheel.

"You can see him on Sunday, Elijah taking him to the party since James asks, I have to go Klaus wants me for something."

"Klaus and Caroline sitting up a tree having s-e-x, first comes Lily-" Aoife was broke off when Caroline hung up.

* * *

**_Sunday Around Noon_**

"Are you sure that you got her the right one?" Elijah asked Hayley while walking up to Caroline and Klaus' home. Elijah had just gotten back from Michigan, he had looked forward to this party for a while since being president kind of stops you seeing the extended family whenever you want. He couldn't even go to his own nephews party without security following behind, he had given Stefan the weekend off to spend with Rebekah so he was stuck with another guard called Tyler.

"Yes the professional canon one..in pink? Hayley had to go searching for a professional one in pink. "Its not even her birthday, it little James" Hayley could not understand why Elijah had gotten her something, when its not her birthday.

"Because dear, Lily had asked for the camera while in my presence last week, everyone will be getting James presents and Lily might feel left out" Elijah got Lily a childrens camera at age three and she has grown up with the love for photography, even at the age of five her room was covered in photos of different places she's been rather than boy bands. "now stop complaining and smile" they both walked through the mansion and out the backdoor. A massive multicoloured bouncy castle stood in the middle of the garden, it was a big obstetical course with a slide at the end and a separate Mickey mouse one for the toddlers. Lily noticed him and came running out of the bouncy castle to him before jumping up into his arms. "How my favourite girl?" he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ye ol' faggot, you told me I was your favourite" he looked over to see Aoife with both hands on each side of her waist.

"Did you just call the leader of the free world old? and not to mention a faggot" he walked over to her standing position "Long time no see, Fifi" he reached in for a hug but then felt a sting on his left cheek. Tyler stepped in front of Elijah to take down Aoife but Elijah spoke up "It okay Aoife does that sometimes" she then jumped up on him and he swung her around.

"Jazza" she squealed. Elijah and her called each other the ends of their names one night when they were both drunk and did so every since. Elijah put her down and backed away "May I ask why I haven't been invited over for tea? with that big house you'd think you would have more manners?"

"Sorry, who would have thought it would be so time consuming and stressful being president" god he hasn't see her since a couple of days before he broke up with Elena.

"I noticed a some wrinkles forming" she teased "Look the hairs getting thinner too" she had forgot that they were king of surrounded by mums of the children looking to see him.

"God I did miss your insulting, it been a while Fifi" he turned to go see the birthday boy

"Yeah, its been what..two years since you broke my best friends heart." she wasn't letting his off so easy.

"Not here Aoife. It is not the time, nor place to discuss it" he threatened, he couldn't have this conversation in front of everyone.

"Yell me Jazza, when is the appropriate time to discuss how you not only left her, but you never even had the audacity to call or even text me in two years?" she had been pissed at him for so long. Not only did he just leave Elena, he left her.

"Aoife, I thought you would never want to see me again?" if he would have known he would have gladly called her. She was his best friend and no one could ever replace her not even Stefan. "I Would-"

"Save it" Aoife stormed off to go see Frodo.

* * *

After taking picture with all the mums, Elijah finally got to see James. "hows my favorite nephew?" considering that James was his only nephew it wasn't that big of a complement. Elijah kneeled down to James height to give him a hug.

"I have a penis!" James shouted out in the middle of the party while the other mums looked at him. James focus was on one of his uncle Elijah. "Do you have one 'Liijah?" Elijah couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.

Elijah was about to reply when he heard a giggle coming from behind him. Elena was standing behind him as beautiful as ever in a navy floral bustier dress with green and red going through it, the dress suited the amazing weather they were having. "Do you have something to say?" he had wanted to say something rather different regarding his parts to Elena but thought better in the presence of James.

"No he does not" Elena answered the boy.

"Well that is simply not true. I remember quite well the things you used to do to my-" he was cut of by Kol's voice.

"Look mummy and daddy's fighting again" he smirked. Kol always used to make fun of their puke-inducing relationship.

"So you have a vag-gi-na?" James was still getting used to the other word so sounded it out.

"Haha, it wouldn't surprise me if he did" kol answered.

"Yes I do..have boy parts I mean" Elijah got back up to his feet and James ran of to his bouncy castle.

"So Elijah have you met Elena's new boyfriend yet, he's quite the cutie" Kol knew exactly what buttons to press. Elijah looked up from his phone, Elena and new boyfriend do not belong in the same sentence! Who ever this basterd was, he just wanted to rip out his heart. He looked at Elena that didn't even show any emotion in her face. How could she just be so calm? Kol stood with a little smile tugging on the side of his lips. "You actually might know him, what's his name again..? He raised his hand to stroke his imaginary beard. "Elena, help me out here?"

"Yes Elena, do tell" Elijah muttered angrily through his teeth. He knew this would happen eventually but he wanted it to happen in like the year three thousand and not now. The thought of another man touching her..he just couldn't explain it.

"Oh there you are sweetie" a man in a suit similar to Elijah's came out from behind Elena holding two punches for them both. Elijah's jaw dropped at the sight of his chief of staff and friend Aaron Whitmore. "Oh Elijah, how are you?"

_How am I? How am I? Well just found out the love of my life is with a man I have to see six days a week for the next four, well close to three years._ Elijah thought but decided against speaking his thoughts. He was about to reply when Elena stepped in. "Wait hold up, you two know each other? You said you worked in an office" Elena had kept any emotion out of her face.

"Yes I do but its just a little more important than you may think" he noticed the tension between both Elena and Elijah "Elijah, this is my girlfriend Elena Gilbert but I assume you know each other"

"Well isn't that just amazing" he put on the best fake smile in all of his life. "So this is the girl you were on about, isn't she just lovely, how long have you been together? He directed the question to Elena.

* * *

"Aoife, did you bring popcorn? This shits going to be better than this season keeping up with the kardashians" he kept watching the fight unfold in front of his eyes while noticing Aoife presence.

"You are so bad! Fifty bucks says Elijah will knock the lights out of Aaron"

"Sorry Aoife I am not up to date on my Irish phrases, you will have to explain that one"

"It means that he will punch him until he is unconscious" Kol always did have a laugh with her accent "if I know Elijah, which I do, Aaron is lucky that there is a doctor here. Elijah may hide it under all of them suits and big bodyguard but he can seriously hurt something if he had the motive" one night they were both out Aoife had gotten mugged and Elijah chased the thug down before coming back with her bag and a nasty pair of bloody knuckles.

"Your right, you have a deal"

* * *

"Must have been what.. Six months now?" Elena answered. Elena had little to do with Elijah now, why should she care that he now knows she is with someone, he left her when she needed him most. Elijah had always been there for her when they were together but not then.

_Flash back_

_Elena sat up on her laptop on Saturday night, she was waiting for Caroline to come over. Elena was wearing her new Yale jumper and a pair of sweatpants, it was a girls night in with some movies and she had to spill the beans about her kiss with the mysterious man. Caroline's reaction was hysterical, Elena was surprised Caroline hadn't had private investigators after him, even though Elena refused to tell the mans name she still got all of the details. Elena was trying to start her new book but had no inspiration for it, she was interrupted by a sound on the door._

_She got to the door and opened it expecting it to be Caroline but instead was greeted by the man from the booked store dressed in a grey three piece suit. She was looking a mess with no make not even a bit of lipstick on. "Wha.. What are you doing here?"_

_"I do recall us having a date for this evening, you haven't forgotten have you?" he looked her up and down. How could someome look that beautiful in sweatpants?_

_"Well, I just assumed.."_

_"Assumed what?" had he been that forgettable. She was what he thought of all week. "So come along I have a special night planned" Elijah had asked an acquantance to open an old drive threw movie park especially for them, he had picked his favourite movie;pretty woman._

_"I cant go out in this!" her attire wasn't exactly the most appealing "when you didn't call I assumed that you weren't interested"._

_"Firstly can I say that you would look beautiful in a bin bag. Secondly I didn't call because I had a case in New York and didn't want to disappoint you on our first date by not showing up" Elijah was a lawyer as well as most of the men his family except for Niklaus that had gone into advertising for his mothers company. "Now where are your manners, I had planned for something better for our date but I guess I could cook you something nice"_

_Elijah came in that night and made a lasagne from his grandmother secret recipe along with some Ben and Jerry's ice cream for desert. Caroline had come over and immediately recognised Elijah and nearly stopped breathing. Elijah insisted that she stay since he was the intruder. They all sat and watched The Wedding Date on TV._

_End of flashback_

"Oh" was all he could say. Elena and Aaron, that didn't even sound right. Aaron had said something about flaws, how dare he say the most flawless, picture-perfect, impeccable woman on the planet had flaws? How dare he. It took Elijah all his control not to punch Aaron in this moment, there was so many people around that he couldn't. "Me and Hayley must have you around for a dinner some night."

He did not just mention she-who-must-not-be-named. "Sounds great, come on honey lets go see Caroline" when she took his hand, Elijah could swear that his stomach turned in disgust at another man touching her.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline had told everyone about the baby on the way. Elena and Kol sat in the kitchen both drinking something stronger than punch. Aaron had gone home after a little incident happen with Frodo. Elijah had trained Frodo to pee on demand when he says a certain word among other things he had taught him, Frodo was playing with him and Aoife when Aoife threw the Frisbee Frodo ran after it in Aaron direction while he ended up on the ground, Elijah may or may not have said the word but Frodo peed all over him. Aoife knew straight away that it was Elijah's fault since she had partaken in helping him with the task. Aaron decided to go home to shower.

"How could he do that to him?" to say that Elena was mad was a nice way to put it. Elijah had the problem with her and not aaron.

"Why do you think he done that? If davina went of with my one of my friends not to mention me having to work with him knowing that she was sleeping with him…just thinking about it would make me want to rip the intestines out of him as well as making sure he could never use his dick again" Kol and Davina where engaged for a while now but they had agreed to wait until she had finished her nursing degree before they both get married. "Hey your lucky that he is president because if he wasn't, Aaron's head would be rolling down that hill".

Lucky would not be one of the words she would use regarding Elijah as president. If she would have known that Aaron was close with Elijah she may have not gone out with him but now that she was getting this reaction out of Elijah, he may just feel what she feels when she see's him with Hayley. "Why should he even care, it's not like were together?"

"Why don't you think about it this way? Imagine your Elijahs toy...no that's not a good way of putting it. Okay, Elijah and you gone out but to him you will always still be his and he doesn't want someone else having something that is his. Its like…I give up. I'm not the best explainer there is out there" he saw Elena confused face half way through. "Right so Elijah doesn't want you with anyone else except for him. And here's me thinking that you were smart" he shook his head.

"Still it doesn't give him the right to make a dog pee on someone" she pouted.

"Exactly, I had to give Aoife fifty buck thanks to him" even though it was a bet for a punch Aoife had explained that it caused more damaged to his pride so its better than a punch. "So I heard you hit him in his junk?" when Kol heard this from Klaus, he had never laughed as much in his life.

"How does everyone know about that? And it wasn't exactly on purpose, it was just a misfortune" Elena raised her hand to Kols that had his out for a high-five.

"Speak of the devil" Kol pointed to Elijah who was coming out of the Mickey mouse bouncy castle, he had been playing with Finns daughter Isabella. He walked over to both of them when he noticed that Kol was pointing.

"Didn't our mother ever tell you that pointing is rude" he smiled over at Elena. "How are you today, beautiful?"

"Don't call me that!" she was not in the mood for him.

"Okay darling" he always did call her beautiful when they were together. It had felt longer than three years since he last called her that and even longer since the day they first met. "What's with the frown you have on there? Missing your boyfriend perhaps?"

"Get lost" she then started to walk away from them.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" he shouted after her.

"Anywhere you're not!"

"You're going to go after her right?" Kol asked while seeing Elijah looking at the woman heading into the house. "Oh yes" he then left to go after her.

* * *

"Leave me Matt and Tyler" god they were like his own personal lap dogs. No matter where he was someone had to be there when he goes to the toilet they stand outside, when he goes to bed there outside the room even when he is having sex with Hayley they are always there. Elijah had followed Elena down to the wine cellar in Klaus' house, he had a thing for wine. "You can have as long as you want off if you go away for at least half an hour. You can both stay just above the staircase, the most dangerous person here is Kol with a Nerf gun so ill be fine".

"I'm sorry sir we cant" Tyler replied.

"There could be any type of threat in that room" Matt said while gesturing to the room that Elijah was currently standing outside of.

"Tell me about it" when Elijah's goes into this room he will probably be more harmed than he has been his whole life. "What will it take?"

"We will need to check what is inside that room" Elijah shot Tyler a death glare "Or we can say that you entered on your own free will even against our wishes as long as we do not have to work nights for the next month" he saw Matt nod in agreement.

"Hell you can have the next month of if I can go in there" both men started to walk away from him. Elijah just wanted to talk to her face to face with out being in a room filled with people to detract them.

* * *

Elena sat on a barrel in the cellar. She had gone in there to get away from Elijah and to call Jenna to check on things. Elena immediately hung up when Elijah came him. "Where's the rest of the crew?" he chucked in response.

"Tyler and Matt decided to give me a little space after I gave them a month off nights" he took a seat next to Elena on another barrel. "So have you always had thing for suits or was it just when I came along?".

"Just because I am going out with a man that has the same taste in fashion as my ex doesn't mean I have a thing for suits. It is just a coincidence" she answered. When he came in, she half expected him to just lash out at her but apparently they can have a civil conversation.

"So now the question is, who wore it better?" she laughed at the question "I missed your laugh"

"Stop doing that!" she pleaded.

"I wasn't aware I was doing anything?" all he did was look at her.

She shook her head "Your looking at me like you used to and your not allowed to do that"

"Is Aaron allowed to look at you like this?" so maybe this wasn't going to be so civil after all.

"Why do you even care?"

"Why do you think I care? I'm still in love with you and the thought of him just touching you…" he could finish the words to that sentence without throwing up.

"You have a wife! Stop loving me" she shouted getting up from her seat.

"I cant. Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far. And trying not to need you, is tearing me apart. I cant see the silver lining, down here on the floor. But I just keep on trying, and I don't know what for. Because trying not to love you…only makes me love you more!" he also got up of the barrel and started to pace from the seat to the door.

"You cant say things like that" tears forming around her eyelids.

"When I first saw you I fell in love and you smiled because you knew. Can you tell me you don't fell the same still?" okay so he has resorted to quoting Shakespeare.

"You're the one who broke my heart, you're the reason my world fell apart, you're the one who made me cry, yet i'm still in love with you and I don't know why."

"And I am sorry for that. That day was the worst day in my life. Every time i'm with you I feel butterfly's and when I kiss you I feel the whole fucking zoo. I love you"

She had been hoping to hear them words for three years and now he finally is saying them she has gotten her life back together and was in a relationship with a man that doesn't have a wife and a man that isn't president. But this man wasn't Elijah. Why does he have to make everything so difficult. She was broke from thought when Elijah's lips crashed down on hers like the day they first met.

Elijah stood there watching her in deep thought and since this is probably the only alone time the might have for a couple of weeks he may as well make the most of it. He walked up to her and grabbed the back of her head before pulling her in for a kiss. Oh how he missed her so much. Elijah backed them up against a brick wall in the cellar and Elena lips parted in shock. Elijah took that as an invitation to enter his tongue in to her mouth. He ran his tongue on her bottom lip before entangling it with hers. He was kissing this beautiful creature for the first time in three years and it was perfect. Until Elena broke the kiss.

"We cant you have a wife" she murmured between breaths.

"A wife is someone you are supposed to love not a woman that was forced into your life" his forehead now resting against hers. "We can" he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Wo this is wrong" _but feels so right_ she thought.

Elijah ignored her and started to passtionallty kiss her now. One of his hands where at the small of her back to stop her from running off and the other rested on the wall above her head. Even though they both had there eyes closed., they felt a flash from behind them. They broke apart immediately. Elijah turned around expecting Kols to be there taking picture with his camera phone but it turned out to be Lily taking a photo on her new camera that Elijah bought her. Elena was a hundred shades of red while Elijah was very calm.

"Yes Elejah's back together" she had heard her mother and fathers ship name for them a couple of weeks ago.

"No we are not…Lily sweetie, what are you doing down here?" Elena was fixing up her dress while Elijah wiped off her red lipstick.

"Daddy says that James wont blow out his candle out without uncle 'Lijah there"

"Ill be up in five minutes, I have something to do before I go up" he had someone to do.

"Come on, I will go up and help your mummy while your uncle Elijah helps out with James" Elena went over to Lily and took her hand as they left the room.

* * *

**I hope I did not disappoint on the Aaron bit. I didn't want to take it to far for now, maybe in future chapters. What did you think of Aoife? The love confessions are cheesy I know but I got them off the internet. Thanks for reading my story, please review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamers note;** I don't own The Vampire Diaries or these characters except my O.C.

* * *

"So what did you think of Elena?" Aaron sat in Elijah's living room drinking scotch. It had been a week since the party and Elijah barely spoke to him apart from when they had meetings. Elijah just spaced him out the whole time.

"She is just lovely.." the way he spoke about his girlfriend before Elijah knew who it was, Elijah just knew that he was in love with her and he wanted to rips his throat off just because of it. Elijah hadn't seen Elena since they kiss, she had practically told him she was in love with him, and you would think that she would at least call on Stefan's phone or leave a message with Lexi but nothing-nada. They had an interview during the week and he would finally see her again.

"She is just so beautiful, I don't know how I got so lucky" _why wont he just shut up? He's like a broken record, Elena this, Elena that_. Elijah knew more about her than Aaron could ever hope of knowing. Elena can not be in love with this man sat a cross from him, she just couldn't. His thoughts were on the kiss that they had shared in the cellar, you can't kiss someone like the way she kissed him and love someone else. What if Lily hadn't interrupted? What if…

"Is she coming to the state dinner?" he hadn't invited her due to the media getting suspicious of an ex-girlfriend but instead sent Aoife a plus one. Aoife as well as Elena had not spoken to him yet.

"I mentioned it but haven't asked her" Aaron had learnt a couple of weeks into their realionship that she was a very busy person and was lucky to see him once a week but now she could see him in the white house during the day. "Did I mention she is good in bed?"

"Numerous times now" the '_is_' part of that annoyed him the most because it indicated that it was an ongoing thing and not past tense.

"She gives the best-" he was interrupted by Elijah's shouting.

"I get it. You don't have to say it over and over! Now get out!" that was to far now. He can say all he wants about her qualities but it has gotten too far. He had to resist the urge to hit the man.

"Why do I have to get out?" Elijah was never like this before when he was talking about his adventures with the woman until now. It was the guy thing to do.

"Because I am going into my room to have a very intimate time with my wife so unless you want to watch, which I think is very doubtful, I suggest you get out of my house…well at least my living quarters!" Elijah stormed off into his room without a second thought leaving Aaron with a very confused look on his face.

* * *

Stefan and Elijah sat in a room preserved for interview with the president. Elijah was just finished up with his second last interview of the day with some ABC reporter called Camille. This was his interview with Elena, even know all she would probably talk about would be the Middle East crisis and other president things that of course he cared about but didn't want to talk about with her. Her interview had been schedule for three o'clock but it was now three fifteen and he had to convince Stefan to get the people to give a chance to get here but as soon as it turned half three he had been told he had another engagement and had to leave.

He was in the back of his limousine with Stefan and his thoughts were on Elena, what happened to her? What was so bad that she could tell someone the reason that she was late? What if she was hurt? He was broke from his horrid thoughts when Stefan's phone rang. He just sat listening to the person on the other side of the line without speaking before hanging up saying "thank you and good-bye sweetie."

"Anything interesting or is my little sister freaking out about the centerpieces?" Rebekah was a true perfectionist as well has himself. When she was little she never coloured outside the lines, whereas Kol wouldn't even colour inside at all. She and Kol may be twins but they were polar opposites.

"No, we already have that sorted after about ten hours of looking. It was her telling me why Elena was late today" Elijah's head shot up waiting for Stefan to continue but he sat playing the kardashian app, he was still a D-lister, how lame.

"And…" Elijah gestured for Stefan to continue.

"She…err...had to go to the…um, hospital" he finally got it out; he was distracted by playing some stupid game.

"What happened her?!" he then frantically lowered the window separating him from his driver. "Harold, go to the hospital now!" his driver nodded back at him.

"Calm down Elijah. It is nothing to serious" he and Rebekah were defiantly related in the way they overreact. "You have to make an appearance at this children's thing".

"I'll call Hayley, she will understand." Hayley could be a bitch when she wanted to but she knew the way he felt about Elena or feels for that matter.

"She's your wife and you didn't even know that she's away in Idaho for a woman's charity event not back until tomorrow morning. I wasn't even supposed to tell you at all". Rebekah had said something about Elena not wanting him near her for a while.

"But she's hurt" he murmured.

"She has Aoife that's a doctor and Davina a nurse to help her out. Not to mention Caroline and Rebekah freaking over her. She will be okay." Elijah nodded it agreement.

* * *

Elena sat behind an ugly blue curtain waiting for the doctor that Aoife had apparently slept with to give her the all clear to go. Elena had been walking to the white house when her accident happened. She had been thinking about the kiss, she had kissed the president and probably would have gone further if Lily hadn't interrupted them. When Elena got out of the wine cellar, she had to convince lily not to share what she had just seen, Lily was a smart child and Elena trusted she would not tell anyone. What was worse is that he told her that he stilled loved her, all these years she had lived trying to convince herself he had to have not loved her or else he would have fought harder to keep her and not marry some spoiled little brat from Manhattan. Elijah had told her a couple of weeks into their relationship but she never actually thought it would happen. It's not like now they can get together and play happy families, he still had three years as president and was married for god sake. Elena hadn't told anyone about the kiss, it's not that she didn't trust anyone but admitting it out loud would mean it was real.

"Miss Gilbert, I am Dr Avery" god he was cute and them green eyes where just adorable. The doctor scanned over her ankle for a couple of moments asking her about the pain and whatnot. "It seems you have nothing to worry about, just keep resting the ankle for a few days and it should be fine. I will get Aoife to sort you out some pain medication before you leave."

"Is she okay to go home?" Caroline asked. Caroline came as soon as Aoife called her to tell her about her injury and Rebekah was called by Caroline. Both blonds sat by her bedside as if waiting for her to fall into a coma and die. She had missed her interview with Elijah so told Rebekah to make up an excuse and that he was not allowed to come see her. Knowing Elijah he would have flown in the best doctor in the world to see her foot and she didn't want all the fuss, she especially didn't want to see him for a while at least. At least she didn't have to worry about her article, the perks of being the chief of staff's girlfriend.

"Yes she will be fine but I can't say the same for her pride" he then closed the curtain and left. Elena had fallen over when her very high heels caught on something.  
"Thanks doc" Rebekah said.

"Unfortunately you will have to cope with me for a little bit longer" she hopped into Caroline's light blue BMW jeep. Aoife couldn't come with them since she still had work, she only saw Elena for a little while when she was at the hospital.

"Stefan says he can get your interview rescheduled and mentioned he can get you into that state dinner coming up for some interviews, that's if you're not going with Aaron?" shit she had forgotten about that. Aaron had mentioned it being a very high-profile event and that certain people where aloud in. Aoife had gotten in due to her connection with Elijah and being a doctor and all that. A whole night being in the same room with her ex and his wife, at least she would time to mentally prepare her self for the massacre.

"That's great Rebekah" she can handle the interview with him no bother but its hard not to look at him in a tux.

* * *

Klaus, Caroline, Lily and James sat in a park eaten the ice cream that Klaus had bought them. It was Klaus day off and insisted it be a family outing. They all went to the zoo to see the pandas that where Lily's favourite. He had to convince Caroline to leave Elena after she took her home.

"Mummy how did you and daddy meet?" Lily looked up from her new camera, she was studying the picture that she took at the zoo of the gorilla that she insisted look like aunt Aoife in the mornings.

"We'll your father and I met in the sandbox in kindergarten but five minutes after that he was sharing his juice box with Bonnie and squirted me with it as well as ruining my new flowery dress. I was so mad-" before she goes off on a rant Klaus quickly stepped in.

"Your mother disliked me for years but I eventually won her over with my charm and good looks of course" he winked at his wife.

"I was always a sucker for dimples. The real story is that your father got desperate the summer before freshman year and I agreed to go out with him. Before in middle school he was not being very nice to me but thanks to your uncle Elijah's advice, he began to be nicer." she remember how weird it was when Klaus was being nice and later in their relationship he explained why.

"And then the greatest thing happened when we found out we where having you" he brought Lily up for a cuddle. Lily was like a miniature Caroline but with a shade darker hair and green eyes like her mothers as well.

"You say 'we' but I don't remember you eating and looking like a cow and having the bladder the size of a pea and then the contractions-"

"No, although I do remember hearing about it all" he chuckled. "But it was all worth it because now I have the most beautiful family in the whole world."

"But daddy you haven't seen the whole world yet?" Lily questioned.

"Yes I did. You guys are my world" Klaus then stood up and took Lily's camera off her. "Now let me take a picture of it, say chess"

* * *

Elijah sat in his office waiting for someone to arrive. He had barely said a word apart from the speech he had written at the children's event, he was just too focused on Elena. Stefan hadn't told him exactly what happened since Rebekah hadn't replied to his text. And then the whole she didn't want to see him, what if he had scared her away by his love confession. He tapped on his desk impatiently before going over to down some bourbon. Over the last to year he had tried his hardest to love Hayley the way that he loved Elena but it never came close, it was only a friend type of love between him and her. He once read a quote from the great author F. Scott Fitzgerald that he held on to 'There all kinds of love in this world but never the same love twice.' And to him that was true. The door opened and a very angry Aoife walked in.

"Why the hell did a very cute blonde just abduct me from my work?" she burst out.

"I wanted to know something" he had Stefan send someone to get Aoife since apparently no one could pick up their cell phones and tell them what happened.

"You wanted to know something? I can't just leave work unlike you. I have to save people's lives" well maybe a bit like him.

"No one would answer my calls and she won't let me see her. Please Fifi just tell me what happened her?" it was either Aoife or have some guard stalk her apartment which he was not comfortable with. She deserved her privacy to some degree.

"It will cost you. Since your president I am going to assume that you have a lot of power and shit like that." she was going to get herself out of a few things. She went over and lay down on one of his sofas in his office.

"Yes probably about anything, why?" he raised an eyebrow before sitting a cross from her. "Watch you don't dirty the sofa, it's very old."

"I want you to do one thing for me and answer a couple of question before I spill the beans"

"Go on then" of course Aoife wouldn't just tell him.

"First I want you to get me out of any and all parking tickets as well as speeding" she saw him nod "now the questions, where do the central park ducks go in winter?" she had a few questions for him and always wondered this.

"Some migrate south while other stay and huddle together to stop from freezing" how he knew this, he did not know.

"Theoretically if you wanted chicken wings at three in the morning, are you allowed to send the secret service to get them?"

"You have one more question you can ask so choose very carefully, and yes Tyler has to go sometimes for me" he loved his chef Edward's food but occasionally wanted some Mc Donald's or Taco Bell. "You can tell me what happened her first while you think.

"She died" she closed her eyes mockingly. She got up and sat on this desk seat.

"You're not allowed to sit there, and she is not dead, even I know that. Trust me if she was dead I would know." Stefan would have told him.

"I'm very sorry for you loss" she then blessed her head. "May she rest in peace; she will always remain in our heart."

"Stop it Aoife am in no mood for your sarcasm. I have had very little sleep last night" he spat.

"Ooh you and the wife were at it, weren't you?" she winked at him. "Elena's grand, a few bumps and bruises but nothing serious. She has a sprained ankle but her pride took most of the hit," she got up to get some bourbon. She took a small sip "hmm, the good stuff!"

"No me and the wife were not at it. What happened to her?" at least she was not paralyzed or something.

"Her heel caught in the pavement while on her way to work this morning, you know how big her heels can get," she rubbed both her hand together before asking the next question. "Are aliens real?" she saved the best for last.

"No apparently not. I had to wait six agonizing weeks before I had the authority and courage to ask that question" the man he had questioned just laughed in his face while he asked.

"Dammit!" she then got up to go. Her shift was just finishing and she was already in her normal cloths since the blonde insisted on not wearing blood stained scrubs. "I'll be going now. I have a hot date with a sexy doctor"

* * *

"So how was the date with the sexy doctor" Elena noticed Aoife tiptoe in at two in the morning. Elena was just up reading her favorite book again. Since she was practically told to stay in bed she decided to milk it, Caroline being Caroline had ask her if there was anything she wanted which was a mistake. Caroline came in around eight o'clock with Chinese take out, a packet of Twinkies, people's magazine and Reese's butter cups. She shouldn't have asked if she wasn't going to fulfill her wishes.

"I thought a man like that could hold his alcohol a bit better" she sat down on the coach opposite the one Elena was currently lying on. Their apartment was quite modern with it decorated in blacks, whites and red. With the rent money Elena was giving combined with her book salary and Aoife's parent's money, they both decided to get a very spacious and elegant apartment.

"Well not all of us can hold it as well as you. It must be the Irish in you" she teased. Aoife didn't drink now as much as she used to in college since working as a doctor takes up most of her time.

"I'm surprised that you didn't go home with him" Elena had one rule and that was that Aoife was not allowed to take men home anymore. One morning Elena woke up and a naked man was lying in her bed, apparently he sleep walks during the night. There was that other time as well when some guy was persistent in getting her to join in but he was thrown out immediately when he tried to grab her boob. Aoife had a thing for picking douche bags.

"Well we were heading to his but he puked all over the cab" she didn't know if you mention anything about Elijah or not. She supposed she would want to know if she was Elena. "How is the leg?" she will build up before telling her the crack about Elijah.

"The leg is actually okay. I now have an upset stomach from the pills you gave me" she couldn't sleep because of it, that's why she started reading to take her mind of things.

"Flat 7up will do the job and a good hot water bottle" Aoife got up and took a bottle that had been flat already and put the kettle on for a hot water bottle and a cup of tea for herself.

"Flat 7up?" she never heard of that before.

"Come on, flat 7up cures all." she handed her the glass. "I see you took a packet of my crisps" she had gone into her Irish food drawer for a little chocolate and crisps after a night out.

"Those tayto crisps are so nice." Aoife had her mammy send over food that she missed from Ireland but mainly Tayto crisps. "Why do you always eat that?"

"I know there nice but I need to go easy on them for now. Mammy's not sending more till next month. And the chocolate and crisps is also Tayto, it's absolutely beautiful" she opened her packet and took a square. "Now stop going on about my food. Tell me who Elijah's blonde guard is?"

"Matt? Where did you see him?" _of course,_ Elijah couldn't keep his nose out of her business. "What did Elijah do now?"

"He kidnapped me in a way. Look you can't blame him. It's you who wouldn't speak with him. He was worried about you and no one would tell him what happened to you". Her heart went out to the guy for not being able to go see her.

"He had no right to know" she put her book back on her massive bookshelf.

"He had every right to know. When I went to him, he was as white as a ghost and his perfect hair wasn't so perfect. Just because you aren't together any more doesn't mean he doesn't care" she felt like the child trying to get mummy and daddy to stop fighting. If they would only wise up and realize how in love with each other they are. Their relationship reminded her of Romeo and Juliet because of his family or father for that matter, they couldn't be together.

"He doesn't have a right because he is president and married. Besides I am in a good relationship with Aaron and he's a good guy" Aaron would always be there when she wanted him plus he is not married so that's a bonus.

"He may be a good guy but he will never be Elijah and deep down you know that".

"He's a good guy and I don't want to hurt him. I already cheated on him once" the last part just slipped out. What was she going to say now, she didn't want to lie to Aoife and it would be good to finally get this out of her system.

"You did what?" Aoife couldn't believe that she done the dirty with someone else. Elena was not the type to cheat on a guy.

"Calm down it was only a kiss" she tried to not make a big deal out of it.

"When, where and who? Did you want it to go further?"

She didn't know how to answer that. Did she want them to go further? She didn't know. "I'm going to tell you but please don't tell anyone especially Caroline because she will blow it out of proportion" Aoife nodded. "So after the dog peed on Aaron, I went to talk to Kol. Elijah came over and started taunting me about Aaron. I ran of to the cellar and he followed. He started to tell me he loved me with all of these beautiful words and then started to kiss me. We were stopped when Lily interrupted us". It felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Finally!"

"What do you mean finally?"

"He finally told you he still in love with you. You should have seen his face when he found out about Aaron, if looks could kill Aaron would have suffered a very painful death".

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."

* * *

Elena was placed on a desk while Aaron rested between her legs in his office both kissing one another. Aaron took Elena out for lunch to a little café that they always visited. She had been back to work for a couple of days, the sprain wasn't as sore as it was. Instead of interviewing Elijah, she opted for Aaron because she wasn't in the mood for Elijah at the moment. Elena had not seen him since the party and didn't intend to unless it was important.

The door opened behind them but neither of them had heard it. They broke away immediately when they heard a voice.

"Can you reschedule the meeting on-" he broke of when he looked up from the papers he was holding. There Elena was legs open for another guy, they may have not have been doing anything but still that's not the point. He cleared his throat indicating for Elena to hop of the desk and she did so.

"Elijah...I thought you were out all day." that had been the reason that Elena was in his office because he wasn't too fond of kissing someone in front of everyone. He had a feeling that Elijah and Elena were more than acquaintances as he was told.

"Yes, um, Hayley went instead" he said as he walked over to them a little bit. Elijah held his hand out for Elena's and she reluctantly held hers out for him. "Miss Gilbert," he then kisses her knuckles "a pleasure it is to see you again".

"Pleasure my ass" she muttered.

"What is it that you want Mr President?" Aaron stepped away from Elena to sit at his desk.

_Well I would like you to stop dating Elena_ was on the tip of his tongue. "The meeting on Thursday, I want to reschedule it because I and Hayley are having the morning to ourselves". Hayley had suggested it as it would be good for them both to have a little break.

That's it, she's out of here now that the dark lord was mentioned. "I have to go now, bye honey" she leaned down and gave Aaron a very passionate looking kiss with a little tongue before grabbing her bag and leaving the office.

That kiss lasted longer than he would have liked it to. His fist squeezed together in anger to a point that his nails broke skin. Elijah quickly told Aaron to do as he wanted before leaving angrier than ever.

* * *

**A/n:** _I am looking for someone to beta my stories, if anyone is interested please pm me x_


	5. Chapter 5

**I have been so busy these last few weeks. I am really sorry for not updating last week but I had a wedding and family where home for the occasion and I never found time to write. I rewrite this chapter twice because I didn't like where I went with it the first time. So between school, homework, socializing and my birthday, I finally got time to write it. I had writers block for a bit but soon got over it. Thanks you very much for the reviews, follows and favorites. **

* * *

Elijah stood in his closet putting on his tux for tonight. Tonight was the state dinner, only the very important people are invited to this event. It had been about two weeks since he had walked in on Aaron and Elena and he had mildly suppressed the thought of them together and getting all cuddly. But tonight Elena was hopefully going to be there and he could talk to her. He had gotten Aoife to text him if anything happened to Elena. Whether or not they were together, he still cared for her and nothing would change that.

"Are you ready to go?" Hayley came in wearing a vintage floor length emerald-green dress. "How do I look?" she twirled around.

"You look beautiful," he said. He was convinced before he met Hayley that he would be marrying someone that looked like a gremlin but instead turned out to look like a supermodel. According to his father every powerful man should have a beautiful woman by his side, he had a beautiful woman before Hayley but apparently she wasn't good enough…

"You look very handsome in that suit," she came up and fixed his bow tie. "Did you get that speech written?"

"Yes."

"I don't know why you didn't just get someone to write it for you."

"Because people elected me to speak for them not some speechwriter. Besides I'm a lawyer and I'm good with my words," he bragged.

"Do you miss it? Your old life and all?" she questioned.

"Every day."

"Do you miss her?" they had never really spoken about their past lives, it was a touchy subject.

"Every minute. What about you, any mysterious men?"

"I was with a man named Mason when I was told I had to marry you in a couple of months. I had always kept away from relationships because my father told me I was going to marry another man but mason was different and I was really falling for him," she had never shared this with anyone except her friend Sophie.

"I tried to stay clear of long-term relationships but with Elena I couldn't, it was like I was drawn to her."

"Did you read her book?"

"I have one chapter to go," he had been very intrigued by her writing.

"I read it. Ezra is based on you isn't he? If it is any consolation, in the book Elsa is so completely in love with Ezra the moment she met him."

"Yes it was me. The thing is Ezra still in love with Elsa," so he just told his wife that he is in love with another woman…

"Hey, listen to me, we only are together for three more years and then we can divorce. Your father cannot force you into a second term."

"Mr President, it is time for you both to leave now."

* * *

Aoife stood in the middle of her and Elena's apartment. Aoife was wearing a deep red strapless dress, floor length and her hair was kept down and curled in to waves. The girls had gone shopping a week ago in some fancy ass place called Eloise's. The dress cost an arm and a leg but it looked sexy as hell on her. Her make-up was made to make her look a little white since it went better with the dress. She looked it the mirror and applied bright red lipstick. She turned to see Elena looking absolutely gorgeous.

"You look that good, I think I would even turn for you," she blurted out.

"Aoife you would never leave the men in the lurch," Elena winked at her.

"Tell me again why you're not arriving with Aaron?" not that Aoife even cared. Although Aaron was a perfect man for Elena, Aoife noticed it wasn't the same as it was Elijah. When they started going out it was a challenge to get Elena away from him when he was in town, but for her to stop talking about him, you would need some type of magic for that. There just wasn't that much of a spark, as there was with Elijah. But she will always be team Elijah.

"I thought I would go with you since you dropped the hot doctor, why was that?" Elena picked up her bag and head to the door. "Ready?"

"Yes." the two women went down stairs to the lobby to discover a limo was sitting waiting for them, courtesy of Mr Smith. Aoife of course knew it was Elijah but Elena hadn't even acknowledged the chuffer more things where on her mind like a certain leader of the free world. Elena would have to be in the presence of both Elijah and she-who-must-not-be-named. Elijah called a couple of times on Stefan's phone but she had just ignored it.

"Can I ask you something 'Lena." Aoife broke the silence that was filling the car.

"Anything."

"Is Elijah blond bodyguard single?" she went bright red asking the question. The day that Elijah had sent him, he was really sweet to her and she thought he was kind of cute.

"I think he is. Aoife you can't make him one of your quests though, some girl named Anna broke his heart already." Elena and Matt had met for some coffee at star bucks one morning before going to work and Matt had practically laid his whole life story on her. He was such a sweetie and she knew Aoife might take advantage of that.

"God Elena, am I that bad?"

"You are since-" she stopped immediately. If she wanted to get to this place at all then she better shut her mouth.

"Its okay Elena, you can say his name, I'm over Damon by now." Aoife and Damon had gone out for three years. She had broken up with him when she found out that he had been sleeping with her friend Genevieve and many more. He wouldn't leave her alone until Elijah and Klaus had taken it upon themselves to teach him a little lesson. He was in hospitable for two weeks but the suspects was never caught and now works in Mc Donald's, the power of the Mikaelson family was amazing. Stefan hadn't spoke to him since he slept with his girlfriend in high school. They didn't talk much the rest of the journey to the venue.

* * *

Elijah sat talking to the senator of Illinois and another congressman he didn't even remember the name of. He had arrived over an hour ago and all the speeches that the important people had given, he himself included. He was so uninterested in this conversation; they were on about some type of rare alcohol. He quickly excused himself from the conversation and headed to the bar to order some bourbon. The band had set up and most of his family had arrived but Aoife and Elena, if Elena was even coming. He had called her six times since the accident but no answer every time. Aoife and he were now on better terms, so she had kept him up-to-date when she could. Kol took a seat on the stool beside him.

"You on the hard stuff already?" Kol said noticing the bourbon in Elijah's hand.

"Come on Kol, you know as well as I do I would not get drunk in public never mind with all the press around," he pointed to all the cameras along with people behind the red velvet rope. They are only here for another half hour but he wasn't going to get drunk.

"Yes you wouldn't want the press hearing you sing Proud Mary while intoxicated," Elijah could hold his drink to an extent but when he did have too much, he had a thing for singing Proud Mary. "Wait, wasn't it 'call me maybe' last time?"

Elijah looked up from his bourbon about to give quite the speech to Kol but his sight fell on the woman coming in the door. He knew it was Elena by her skin tone. She had the most beautiful royal blue strapless floor length dress on with silver going across her chest and down the fabric to where the slit started mid thigh, the material that hugged her curves had a light ruffle. It was as though all the people in the room had disappeared and it only stood Elena under the crystal chandler. She dropped her invitation on the ground and had to bend over to pick it up. His slacks became unusually tight at the sight of her bottom and the thoughts of what he used to her and that bum. He was broke away from his dirty thoughts by his younger brother.

"Isn't Aaron such a lucky man to have a woman that beautiful by his side," Kol gave one of the signature family smirks. "But of course Elena wouldn't hold a candle to Hayley's beauty. What is it again that mother used to say…every crow sees its own crow the blackest…I don't know if that applies as well to relationships as it does family."

"I wonder do you measure up to Aaron. He's a tall guy and all with big feet too. You know what they say 'the bigger the feet, the bigger the meat'." Kol continued.

"I want to break you in two right now!" Kol always did know exactly what buttons to press. He thought had managed to completely suppress all thoughts of Aaron touching her but Kol being Kol brought them right back and made him angrier than ever.

"It's okay Elijah don't cry. It's not the size that matters, it's how you use it. I'm sure Elena doesn't even think of during sex with Aaron, scratch that during her time at all." He got up of the stool. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to greet father."

"You really do infuriate me Kol."

* * *

"Elijah, your father has just arrived and it's only manners to say hello." Hayley's voice came from behind him a couple of moments after Kol had left him.

"Fine, I'll be over after a finish this." He held up his second bourbon to show her. He then got up and walked by his wife side and walked over to his father with their hands intertwined. While walking closer Elijah realized his father was not just with his mother but Kol, Klaus, Caroline, Aoife and Elena. Great.

"Hello son," Mikael held out his hand which Elijah took.

"Father," Elijah nodded.

"Do we have to like curtsy or what?" Aoife mocked.

"Like you care." He responded.

"And this is?" Hayley's asked while taking two flutes of champagne off the waiter.

"Thanks," Elijah said taking a drink of the champagne. "Oh right, Hayley this is Aoife. Aoife is my best friend and if you cross her she is more than like going to…I have never seen what happens if you cross her, not many have lived to tell the tale. Aoife this is Hayley my wife."

"Best friend? How come I have never seen her before or heard?"

"Because I don't like you. And we had a little bit of a fall out three years ago."

"Isn't she a bundle of joy?" Hayley says.

"I like to think of her as the male version of Kol," Klaus said.

"I am a one of a kind, thank you very much," Kol argued.

"You can say that again." Elena whispered loud enough for the rest of them to here. Elena had noticed the way Elijah looked at her while she walked in, it was the same was way he did the night she opened the door for their first date. She had the intention to avoid him the whole night but he made it hard by coming over here hand in hand with his wife.

"You're Elena, right?" Hayley hadn't actually met or seen Elena in person before, she only ever seen her in photos Elijah had of them.

"Yes."

"I love your dress."

"I like yours too." Elena wanted to buy the dress she was wearing for the event but not everyone can fit into a size zero.

"Yes Hayley I love it too. Elijah she looks lovely doesn't she?" Kol smirked.

"Yes very beautiful." Elijah responded.

"Does anyone else think Kol's just stirring shit?" Aoife asked.

Aaron came up from behind Elena and wrapped his hands on her eyes. "Guess who?" he said. Elena smile grew and she responded. "Um…what's his name again?...Aaron." Elena then turned Aaron to hug her boyfriend under the death glares of Elijah.

"Omg, you are that sweet I think I am getting cavities here," Kol said in his best girly voice.

"I finally got away from the mayor. He would not shut up about some holiday he went on," Aaron complained. "I was sent over to tell the president that you and Hayley's will be called out to dance in five minutes and that Hayley's father looking to talk to you and her."

"We better go, see you guys later." Hayley then walked away with Elijah at her side.

* * *

After Hayley and Elijah left there wasn't much conversation. Hayley and Elijah then danced to some romantic song that Elena didn't recognize. Elijah was looking into his wife's eyes the whole time and it just made her want to get up and leave but that would cause to much of a scene. Elena and Aaron sat by a table watching them dance. The whole time Aaron was saying how cute Elijah and Hayley was, that they were in love and they didn't know it and more vomit inducing comments. Now an hour later she was standing dancing with Matt. He had asked her when he noticed Aaron was off talking politics with some man with no hair. They didn't talk much they had arranged another little meeting of their to catch up again. Elena had planned to ask him if he liked Aoife, it was not often that Aoife asked her about guys and she was going to make the most of it and get her the guy. At least Matt probably wouldn't use all the milk after coming in with her at night and she could get rid of the douche bags she slept with. Elena was practically planning a wedding in the Hamptons already. Elijah had left Hayley after about three dances and had danced with his mother and sister but for the last couple of songs he was dancing with Aoife. They were like an old couple in their eighties with Aoife trying to step on his toes every chance she got.

Elena and Matt were broke up from their dancing when Aoife tapped him on the shoulder. Aoife asked him to dance with her while the last song was ending and suggested that she dance with Elijah. Elena knew something like this was bound to happen tonight but she did mentally prepare herself like she said she would. So all four of them and the rest of the couples dancing clapped and cheered when the song ended. The lead singer gave Elijah a question look and Elijah just winked back at him. Now Elena and Elijah just looked at each other waiting for the next song to start.

'And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now'

When the song started Elena and Elijah came together. They had danced at hundreds of these things together and still at the same rhythm. Elena hand was set on his shoulder while Elijah's was placed in the small of her back. It was then Elena realized what song was playing.

"Oh my god you planned this, didn't you? The whole winking at the singer." Elena whispered rather loudly.

"I don't know what you are on about." Elijah smiled smugly.

"The band just so happens to play _our_ song when we start dancing and you got Aoife to dance with Matt so you could dance with me, didn't you?" Not many singers slow down 'Iris' so that was the give away. He can be such an asshole sometimes.

'And all I can taste is this moment  
and all I can breathe is your life  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight'

"I may or may not have asked Lexi to get the singer to play this song when I send him a wink after changing partner. And Aoife dancing with Matt is just a coincidence, it was meant to be Stefan."

Aoife was such a traitor. "Out of all the songs you choose this?"

"No 'Sex on fire' was my fist choice but Lexi advised picking a different song."

This was the song they had danced to on their second date when Elijah and she went on a picnic, at the end of the datehe shuffled his iPod when he asked her to dance and this is what it landed on first ever since it was their song.

'And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am'

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Elijah asked out of the blue.

"I wasn't, I don't have high enough clearance to see you whenever I want so I don't know how I could be avoiding you when it's physically impossible to get near you." thank god this music is loud.

"You never answered my calls." yes he was acting like an insecure teenager but what can he do?

"I didn't want to talk to you."

"Please look at me." the whole time they had been dancing she had looked over his shoulder the whole time, completely avoiding all eye contact with him.

'And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive'

"No!"

"Why not?" this woman can just be so infuriating sometimes.

"If I look into your eyes it will bring back to many things that I have been avoiding for the last three years. It bring back thing's you used to say…but that was all lies." she was now angry whispering and was trying her hardest not to shout.

"Like what?"

'And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am'

"The time when you said and I quote 'when I look into your eyes I don't see just you, I see my today, my tomorrow, and my future for the rest of my life.' but that was just when it was convenient for you. You can't say these things to me anymore."

"I have the freedom of speech. I don't understand why you are so angry; yes I left you but it not like I cheated on you. I told you a couple of weeks into our relationship that this was going to happen it wasn't like I just got up one day and went to marry a woman I didn't know. I fought with my father for weeks to stop the arrangement but he made a promise and wasn't going to break it. He wanted me to be with you but the Marshall's said they would destroy our family if they broke the arrangement. Elena you of all people know how much I love my family, I would do anything to help them. I understand how you feel, if things went my way we would not be here, we would be married and living in a big house with a white picket fence and have family."

'And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am'

"Just because you told me doesn't mean it hurt less. You left me when I needed you and I don't think I can forgive you for that. You say I didn't return your calls, your right I didn't but what did you expect to do just stop being president, divorce your wife and get that fence?"

"You could wait for me and that fence." he knew what this answer was going to be, he was asking too much of her.

Elena was about to reply when a woman came up behind her and whispered, "You have a call from a Mrs Jenna Satlzman." she then told the woman to put it on hold for a minute.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing for now."

'I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am'

"I got to go." Elena said as they finished the line of the song.

"Don't go, please? "He whispered. Elijah only got to see her twice a month and wanted to make use of it. In the last three years he has very rarely had a full night's sleep without waking up in the middle of the night tormented by dreams of her getting hurt or worse , dying. That's why Hayley knew about Elena because she saw what type of state he was in, he wouldn't tell her for the first couple of weeks but finally cracked when he called it out the night of their wedding.

"I have things to do Elijah. My whole world doesn't revolve around you." she told him.

"It used too."

"That was then. Now Aaron is the center of my world." she bit out before turning on her heel. That was as good as a kick in the balls to him, he immediately went after her. Elena rushed down the hall as if sensing he was close. He gripped her wrist rather firmly dragging her into what seemed to be a type of conference room.

* * *

"What the fuck Elijah?"

"Out of all the people you could have dated you had to pick the man I have to see everyday?"

"Firstly it is none of your business. Secondly I met him in some swanky bar and I didn't cop on that he was the chief of staff. There are two reporters here I take you and the other important people, while she takes him and others."

"What do you even see in him?" Elijah walked over to the large glass table and clenched both fists at the edge of it.

"Well for one thing he's isn't supposed to marry some senator's daughter in the future. What else…he very good-looking, has great hair, really cute you should see the dates he brings me on…oh and he can definitely wear a suit-" she was interrupted.

"You realize you just described a blond version of me, right?"

"I wasn't finished. He's great in bed as well. He does this little flick thing with his tongue-" she was again interrupted by his shouts. Okay, so maybe she was lying about the sex bit, but sure what Elijah doesn't know won't hurt him.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted.

"God what made you so cranky?" she teased.

"It makes me sick to my stomach thinking about you with…him. I told him to do them things as well. The cute dates they were my idea. That was before I knew I was you he was talking about. The things that he said about…I can't even think about it without gagging. Every time that he talked about you since I just wanted to get Frodo to eat him."

"Jealous much?"

"How would you like Hayley to tell you all the ways I satisfy her?"

Point taken. "You see that wouldn't be a problem because the odds of her telling me in an interview are slim to nothing."

"Does Aaron know you cheated on him?"

"Does your wife know you cheated on her?"

"No she doesn't."

"Well Aaron doesn't either. Besides I wouldn't consider kissing as cheating it was just a friendly kiss." she replied. Of course the rest of her body would disagree with that statement, especially her overlays which exploded once he backed her against that wall. Three years and he still had such an effect on her and her him. Elena had seen the lust in his eyes when they were interrupted.

"Well if that's a friendly kiss, no wonder why Aoife is still friends with you. You know as well I as do you wanted it to go further." he certainty did. He left where he was standing and walked closer to her until he was a step away. Looking into his eyes in that moment she was so tempted to just kiss him. "Standing here I can see in your eyes that you want me to kiss you," he whispered, leaning in closer to her. "I can practically hear your heart beating rapidly in your chest," his lips where a hairs breath away from her luscious lips. "I can feel the heat radiating of your body. You want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you." he murmured.

"I can't Elijah. You do this and everything changes" she tried pushing him away. The last time they kissed it was impulse, this time it would mean something more.

"And if I don't I will regret it forever." he whispered. As soon a he said it, she felt his lips on her own. As quickly as they came, they left. Elijah stepped away from her. She was now back to reality and realized the door was open and there stood Aoife with a smile going from ear to ear.

"So many feels!" she said with her hands over her heart. "Sorry to ruin the moment but everyone is looking for you and Jenna's on the phone for you Elena."

"Right." was all she could muster. Elijah left immediately only muttering the word goodbye. He went back into the ballroom to talk to his father and then started to dance with Caroline once he knew Elena had left.

* * *

Elena went to reception to talk to her aunt. She quickly went to get her bag and left only saying goodbye to Aaron and Caroline. She could feel Elijah stares as she was in the room. She couldn't believe that had just happened. The car dropped her off at her aunts where her own car sat. Jenna needed her car for some business out of town. So now she was driving home in her own car with the rain harmering down.

Elena's phone suddenly began to ring. She soon realized her bag fell of the passenger seat an onto the floor. She pulled over to the side of the road and reached down to get her bag without a second thought.

Suddenly everything went black when a car slides across the road and into the side of her car. Everything just blacked out the last thing she remembers was her baby crying in the backseat.

* * *

**Yeah so that just happened. I have been looking forward to writing this since the first chapter, I initially wanted a story with a baby and no complications but sure there's always complications with the Mikaelson family, am I right? Sorry for the little cliffy there but I will find time to write the next chapter as soon as I can. I must have listened to about a hundred songs for them to dance to but I came across a cover of 'Iris' were it was played on a guitar and slowed down. I loved it. I haven't decided on a name for baby Mikaelson or gender but if you have any ideas drop a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning-**** This chapter contains threats of self harming.**

* * *

_**Previously on A Presidential Affair.**_

"Well if that's a friendly kiss, no wonder why Aoife is still friends with you. You know as well I as do you wanted it to go further." he certainly did. He left where he was standing and walked closer to her until he was a step away. Looking into his eyes in that moment she was so tempted to just kiss him. "Standing here I can see in your eyes that you want me to kiss you," he whispered, leaning in closer to her. "I can practically hear your heart beating rapidly in your chest," his lips where a hairs breath away from her luscious lips. "I can feel the heat radiating of your body. You want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you." he murmured.

"I can't Elijah. You do this and everything changes" she tried pushing him away. The last time they kissed it was impulse, this time it would mean something more.

"And if I don't I will regret it forever." he whispered. As soon as he said it, she felt his lips on her own. As quickly as they came, they left. Elijah stepped away from her. She was now back to reality and realized the door was open and there stood Aoife with a smile going from ear to ear.

"So many feels!" she said with her hands over her heart.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but everyone is looking for you and Jenna's on the phone for you Elena."

"Right." was all she could muster. Elijah left immediately only muttering the word goodbye. He went back into the ballroom to talk to his father and then started to dance with Caroline once he knew Elena had left.

**ooOoo**

Elena went to reception to talk to her aunt. She quickly went to get her bag and left only saying goodbye to Aaron and Caroline. She could feel Elijah stares as she was in the room. She couldn't believe that had just happened. The car dropped her off at her aunts where her own car sat. Jenna needed her car for some business out of town. So now she was driving home in her own car with the rain harmering down.

Elena's phone suddenly began to ring. She soon realized her bag fell of the passenger seat an onto the floor. She pulled over to the side of the road and reached down to get her bag without a second thought.

Suddenly everything went black when a car slides across the road and into the side of her car. Everything just blacked out the last thing she remembers was her baby crying in the backseat.

* * *

**The State Dinner**

"She isn't picking up," Aaron said walking back into the group. Klaus, Kol, Aoife, Rebekah, Stefan and Caroline stood by the bar, everyone drinking except Aoife who was on-call. Most of the guest were dancing, Elijah dancing with Hayley as requested by her father.

"She will be grand," Aoife reassured. Aoife hated lying, even though she was good at it. She was glad she was the one that walked in on Elena and Elijah when she did because someone else could have walked in on them in a very different position. Elijah looked like he wants to decapitate her as soon as she went into the room but Jenna was looking for Elena. "So…Caroline, how long do you have to go now? Aoife just asked because she didn't know what else to say.

"It only has been like…what…nineteen weeks now? The baby kicked for the first time yesterday." Caroline and Klaus chuckled at the fond memory.

"Are we missing something here?" Stefan asked.

"Oh no nothing… well yesterday, when we decided to watch despicable me with Lily and James, the baby kicked. Caroline knew exactly what happened and so did Lily but James didn't. So there I was sitting with my hand on Caroline's belly and James asked why I was doing it. I told him why and he wanted to do it. He left his hand sitting on Caroline belly for a while, when he or she kicked and he ran screaming 'alien' from the living room." when he finished the story everyone was laughing.

"What do you want it to be?" Aaron asked.

"I don't care as long as it's healthy." Klaus answered.

"I am the same but I would mind another girl because-" Caroline was interrupted by Aoife's phone ringing very loudly. "You going to take that?"

"Sorry guys, it must be an emergency. It my phone for only hospital calls," Aoife said while searching for the bag. "Won't be a minute," she then left answering the phone.

The conversion went on to talk about Stefan's and Rebekah's wedding in two months' time. Stefan mostly stood silent while Rebekah was talking about the cake and stuff like that. Rebekah went on to talk about Lily being flower girl when Aoife came back. Aoife looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong, some boyfriend dump you? Kol laughed. Aoife just busted into tears.

"Aoife, hey hey hey, it's okay, calm down and tell us what happened?" Caroline then hugged her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you" Kol apologized.

Aoife finally stopped tearing up to speak. "That was my ex Jackson. He said that Elena has been in a car accident."

"What, is she okay?" Rebekah stammered.

"She…ah…he didn't know yet." Aoife muttered. "We…um need to go to the hospital."

"I'll take the girls" Klaus spoke up. "I drove here. Kol and Stefan you follow behind."

"What about me?" they hadn't even acknowledge Aaron being here.

"Kol only has a two seat car with him," Rebekah explained.

"What about Elijah, he going to freak out!" Aoife countered in.

"What does Elena have to do with Elijah?" Aaron wondered. Seriously what happened between Elijah and Elena?

"I'll stay behind and tell him. I will give you half an hour first though. The president leaving with so much people would drag too much attention. And knowing him he will go out and hot wire a car just to get to the hospital. You go now and I will be behind once all the security checks have been done." They all left after that. Aaron didn't bother asking any questions since he doubted he would get any answers. Stefan called his boss saying that the president might have to visit the hospital in a little while. He didn't know how Elijah would handle it if anything happened to her.

* * *

"Mr President, may I speak to you in private?" Stefan went up behind Elijah and taped his right shoulder before whispering in his ear. He was dreading having to be the one to tell Elijah about what happened, it will crush him. Of course he was worried about Elena but he knew if Elijah told him something happened to Rebekah that he would just be lost.

"Not now Stefan!" Elijah replied. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"Sir, with all due respect, you are going to want to hear this." Stefan then turned to head out of the ballroom. "Follow me."

Elijah was lead out of the ballroom and he followed Stefan into what seem to be the room he was in earlier with Elena. "What do you want Stefan?" he then recalled when walking out of the ballroom not seeing any of his family or friends. "Why has everyone left…is it for security purposes… are we under attack?" Elijah questioned.

Oh how Stefan wishes it was for security purposes, he could handle that better than telling Elijah this. "The thing is…it's…um…err…Elena" he spluttered.

"What about Elena?" Elijah wobbled. What happened her? What could be so bad that Stefan couldn't speak clearly?

"She was in a…car accident while driving home from her aunts." Stefan finally got the words to string together. He could see the worry in Elijah's eyes and the fear that came with it.

"Wh…what...do you mean a car accident?" Elijah felt the tears pool in his eyes.

"A car slide into the side of hers." Stefan said as calmly as he could put it, not to worry Elijah further. "She _could_ be fine, she's at the hospital. Everyone has gone to see how she is."

"Take me to see her now." Elijah voice was threatening.

"Elijah, you know I can't do that. There could be anything in that hospital, some deadly diseases-" he was cut off by Hayley.

"What's going on in here?" she questioned.

"Come here Hayley." Elijah gestured for him to stand beside him. Hayley hesitated for a moment but the joined her husband at the side. Elijah trailed his hand up the inside of Hayley's right leg ignoring her sound of laughter. He then took the knife that Hayley always placed there and asked her to leave both him and Stefan, and that he won't be returning for the rest of the evening. Hayley protested but in the end Elijah screamed at her. "GET OUT NOW!" Hayley then scampered out of the room. "Where were we? Oh yes, if you don't take me to that hospital now, I will put myself in It." he then held the knife to the palm of his hand.

"Elijah you know-"

"I know that the woman I love is lying in a hospital bed somewhere. I know that if she dies I will cease to exist. I know that without her these last few years I felt incomplete. I know that I need her. I know that she could…die and she won't know this. I know if it was Rebekah that was hurt that you would go out and do everything in your power just to get to her…to keep her safe. I don't care if I am president or I am fucking god himself but I am getting to see her."

"Look, if you wait half an hour, I can take you there myself but you are going to have to wait."

"Twenty minutes." he then put down the knife on the glass table.

"Thirty. It not like you can do anything; the doctors need to examine her and all." Elijah nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Is there any news?" everyone in the waiting room shot up when a doctor came into the room. Elijah and Stefan had yet to arrive. Stefan has been stalling Elijah the best he could so they could hear the news about the baby as well as Elena and keep the baby away from him.

"Ms Gilbert and baby Gilbert have been quite lucky. Ms Gilbert sustained some broken ribs, a nasty cut on her shoulder and quite a few bruise, she is now in surgery to remove the shard of glass that is her shoulder. She should make a full recovery."

"And Gabs?" Kol asked.

"Gabriella's case is different. She only has a big cut on her left leg but she lost a lot of blood and needs blood. After how much she lost, she needs to have it as quickly as possible."

"Why can't you just give it to her now?"

"It's complicated. Gabriella has an extremely rare blood type and can only receive blood from the same type as hers. Five people in the United States are known to have type N and Gabriella's is one of them."

"Aaron can you go get me some coffee?" Aoife asked out of the blue.

"No I'm trying to listen to what the doctor is saying.

"Yeah Aaron, can I get some tea?" Klaus spoke.

"No I-"

"We'll tell you if you miss anything. Just black, thank you." she then offered him money but he refused saying he got it. As soon as Aaron left Kol whispered, "wait n…Elijah blood types N," he looked up at them in realisation. "Mr Carr, my old science teacher once said that baby's usually have the same blood types as their father…wait you told that Elena got pregnant after a one night stand after her break-up." he looked so disappointed. "You knew that Gabs was Elijah's and never told me?"

"It was a secret. Elena never wanted Elijah to know. She only told us and Klaus who the real father was…besides Elena was two heart broken to sleep with anyone after breaking up with Elijah." Aoife confessed.

"That's why Gabs was never at anything Elijah was at?"

"Yes for the past two year it's been a secret. Ella knows who her father is but she's only two and doesn't understand." Caroline clarified.

"I am only forgiving you all for not telling me because the health of my niece is in our hands."

"About that. The baby's next of kin after Elena is Aoife, so all decisions is up to her." Jackson interjected. "Thanks Elena, leave the faith of your baby life and secret in my hands, that's just great." Aoife whispered sarcastically.

"Stefan says that there is blood kept in the white house this week because Elijah's donor is on holiday and they have a supply incase anything's happens him but I don't think that they are just going to had it out."

"What are we going to do?" Caroline asked.

"I think Elena would rather have her baby live rather than die, and for that to happen Elijah is going to have to know. He is the key to Ella living and I think he deserves to know. He has always wanted a baby and thought it may never happen with him being with Hayley. To Elijah this will be the greatest thing that has ever happened to him. You have all seen the way he is with James and Lily, he would be an amazing father. That is what I think but we are going to have to decide soon because they will be here in a little while. Think about it though, if you had a child keeping from you would want to know who he or she is. I know that I would be infuriated if James or Lily could die and I could do something about it, if I had known. We have to tell him or else he will never forgive us and neither of us want to face wrath of President Elijah Mikaelson when he is angry"

"We have to tell him," they all confirmed.

* * *

"Stefan, it's been thirty-four minutes, how much longer do I have to wait?" Elijah said angrily. Seriously, Stefan has thought of every reason to stop him from going, now they were waiting for some gas to be put in the car. If he didn't know any better Elijah would say that Stefan was keeping something from him.

"Just another couple of minutes." he replied. God he knew Elijah was persistent but not this much. All he has heard for the last half an hour is "are we done yet?" or "can we go yet?" it is driving him insane.

Elijah got up from his seat and walked out of the room. He practically ran down the hallway and out the front door, ignoring the screams coming from Stefan. He walked out the side gate and into a car park. There was cars there that people arrived in. He hopped into the first one he saw. Stefan came in right after him out of breath from running after him. "Wait hold on, this car is reserved for a-" the driver started before looking up. "Mr President, it is an honour to meet you. What can I help you with?" the driver's eyes lit up in amazement.

"Elijah you can't-"

"Take me to the hospital now!" The car engine started and they were off. "Now tell me what is wrong with Elena, any news?"

"From what I heard she is going to be fine. She is in surgery so the doctors can take out a shard of glass and she has a couple of broken ribs, but other than that she should be fine." Stefan finished. His phone vibrated in his jacket pocket. Two miss calls and a message.

**Rebekah:** get here as soon as you can. Ella needs Elijah's blood to live. Kol knows about Ella being Elijah's.

Stefan had found out that Gabriella was Elijah's when he and Rebekah was babysitting and he found a picture of Elena and Elija in a photo frame under the title 'mommy and daddy'. He was looking for a bottle opener and stumbled upon it, Rebekah had no choice but to tell him but he always suspected it since Ella is a female version of Elijah as an infant. The picture was always above Gabriella bed but Elena didn't want to put it up encase anyone would see (by anyone she meant Aaron).

"Step on it!" Stefan shouted.

"Why?" Elijah questioned as calmly as possible.

"Just hurry up!" there was so many thoughts running through Elijah's mind and to top that off this just happened. What if she dies? He's just torturing himself with these thoughts of not being able to see her again, kiss her again…

* * *

Elijah burst through the front door barely waiting for the automatic doors to open. His 'crew' as he liked to call it had followed him from the party. Walking up to receptions he received astonished looks from the people in the hallway. He was a man on a mission and that mission was to see the love of his life. He hoped this was the right hospital, well Stefan said it was and this was the one that Aoife had told him she worked at. There are several hospitals in the area but this was the closet to the white house. He stood in a line to get to black haired receptionist, people waiting for her attention. He was out of breath from running from the car park. He just walked passed the people complaining about him skipping and straight to the woman. The woman, now known as Helen due to her name tag, was looking down on some files. Elijah cleared his throat to get her attention he may have said, "Excuse me" a little to load.

Helen didn't bother looking up. "I heard you the first time, fill out the form at the front and wait your turn like everyone else." she looked up at the man expecting him to be a gun man or something by the silence in the room.

"Ms Williamson, I'm sure I will only take up a moment of your time." He replied calmly. "I won't be needing the form that you so kindly asked me to fill out. Now, if you could direct me to the waiting room in which my Chief of Staff Aaron Whitmore is that would be excellent."

"I…um…the fourth floor, it's the room to the right of the coffee machine," she replied.

"Thanks you very much. You were very helpful." Elijah strolled of to the elevator, Stefan following close behind. The journey in the elevator was quiet no noise except the annoying elevator music playing the background. The bell dinged indicating there were at their destination. They stepped out and was escorted by a porter to where the waiting room was. Elijah was trying to keep a smile on and not trying to worry too much about Elena but that would be impossible. They stepped into a room that was painted a vomit colour and had what looked like cardboard for a coffee table and to top that all of it had red uncomfortable worn out seats. Aoife, Kol and Klaus all stood in the centre of the room.

"How is she?" was the first thing that Elijah asked. He paced frantically back and forth the room.

"She's still in surgery. She has a great doctor with her." Aoife threw her arms around Elijah stopping him from his pacing. She held him tight and just gave him one of the things he needed. A hug.

Elijah just breathed as calmly as possible, trying to process all the information he has been giving in the last hour. He realized that Aaron was not in the room and he wondered where lover boy was. "Where's Whitmore?"

"Aaron was sent by Rebekah to get some clothes for Elena _when_ she wakes up. It is just an excuse for getting him to leave, he is doing our head in talking about how it's all his fault, that he was the one that called her and caused he to pull over. But it was the man downstairs that caused it."

"I'm going to kill him, and the man. Was it an accident or was he incapable of driving?" it this man lives and was intoxicated when he crashed into Elena's car. He was going to be sentenced to death if Elijah had anything to do with it. "Where's my dear sister?"

"The man was drunk but is worse off than Elena." That sentence is the highlight of his day. That man is going in jail at the very least. "Rebekah's two doors over but-" it was too late Elijah had always walked out the door. Klaus shot after him catching him by the arm just before he went inside.

"What's your problem Klaus?" come to think about it neither him nor Kol spoke in the waiting room. Whatever about Klaus not speaking, but Kol? That is just magic. Kol had a look of disappointment and saddest but Elijah didn't even notice that much he is too worried about Elena. Elijah opened the door a little but just to get tugged back by Klaus.

"Don't go in there!" Klaus pleaded. Thank god Ella was not crying because when she is awake, she can really get the vocal cords going.

"I'm going into see my sister." he went on in. Caroline was pacing back and forth the room while Rebekah had her back to him sitting on a bed. She looked to be swaying to music but the only thing that could be heard was her light singing. This looked to be a children's room. Was James or Lily sick? A head looked up from Rebekah's shoulder. A pair of chocolate brown eyes greeted him. A girl looked to be age two or three greeted him with confused smile. The infant was one, if not the, most beautiful child he had ever seen. She has long brown wavy hair, well as long as a two-year old can have and very distinctive cheekbones like his own. Rebekah looked back at him with a weird look on her face.

"Who's this little beauty?" Elijah spoke taking a couple of steps to reach the toddler.

"This is-"

"Gabriella Gilbert." he whispered reading the whiteboard above the Childs head.

"Well this did not go as well as I planed" Klaus made his thought known

* * *

I know it is short and not very interesting but it had to be written for things to make sense. I'm sorry there was no Elejah but I promise there will be next chapter. I couldn't just write her in since she was just in a car accident. Next chapter your questions will be answered. I know most of you wanted it to be a boy but I couldn't think of a boys name that goes with both Gilbert and Mikaelson. It only Kol that calls her Gabs by the way, Ella and Gabby is going to be used as well.

**ObsessWithElijah**- Thank you very much for your reviews. When writing Aaron at the start he was supposed to look like an older Chris Pine. I just named him Aaron because I like the name, he was meant to be an OC and it wasn't until I read a review that I realised I just described Aaron Whitmore. I love Damon as much as the next person but I didn't want to ruin the character to suit what I wanted. In most Elejah fan fictions its always Damon and Elijah fighting for Elena or Stefan and Elijah, I just wanted to mix it up a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

******I forgot to add this end of the last chapter. I googled rare blood types and was getting all types of answers, I asked my cousins that are nurses and they all said ab+ is the rarest only 0.7 of the population have it but I couldn't use that because ab+ can receive from other blood types. I found an answer on yahoo saying that only 2 people in the USA have type N so I just used that. I couldn't find any information on it so I don't know if it exists or not. By the way, I am no medical expert so if things are wrong, am sorry. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites x**

* * *

_**Previously on A Presidential Affair**_

"What's your problem Klaus?" come to think about it neither him nor Kol spoke in the waiting room. Whatever about Klaus not speaking, but Kol? That is just magic. Kol had a look of disappointment and saddest but Elijah didn't even notice that much he is too worried about Elena. Elijah opened the door a little but just to get tugged back by Klaus.

"Don't go in there!" Klaus pleaded. Thank god Ella was not crying because when she is awake, she can really get the vocal cords going.

"I'm going into see my sister." he went on in. Caroline was pacing back and forth the room while Rebekah had her back to him sitting on a bed. She looked to be swaying to music but the only thing that could be heard was her light singing. This looked to be a children's room. Was James or Lily sick? A head looked up from Rebekah's shoulder. A pair of chocolate brown eyes greeted him. A girl looked to be age two or three greeted him with confused smile. The infant was one, if not the, most beautiful child he had ever seen. She has long brown wavy hair, well as long as a two-year old can have and very distinctive cheekbones like his own. Rebekah looked back at him with a weird look on her face.

"Who's this little beauty?" Elijah spoke taking a couple of steps to reach the toddler.

"This is-"

"Gabriella Gilbert." he whispered reading the whiteboard above the Childs head.

"Well this did not go as well as I planed" Klaus made his thought known.

* * *

"Please tell me this is young Jeremy Gilbert's child," somehow Elijah doubted that. The youngest Gilbert is currently living in Italy working as an artist.

"This all would be so much easier if Ella was Jeremy's." If only they would have listened to him when Elena got pregnant. Klaus suggested telling Elijah so many times, he hated having to keep a secret as big as this from his older brother.

"Elijah we will tell you everything in a while. We need someone with your blood type or you, to give Ella blood. She will die if she doesn't get it soon." Caroline knew that the day that Elijah found out would come; Elena always insisted that he would never find out. Since Gabriella is two and a half she can understand certain things, Ella's eyes lit up when the father that she had seen in the pictures came into the hospital room and that's when Caroline knew it was time that Elijah knew everything. It was time he deserved to know everything.

"D…die?" Elijah whispered with is eyes remaining on the child that seemed to be the daughter of Elena. _She is so beautiful just like her mum._ There was so many thoughts going through his head like, who fathered this child, is Gabriella his, what if the infant dies. Elena would never forgive him if he let her, maybe his own, child die…he would not let her die.

"Ella lost a lot of blood during the accident and the doctor says that she needs the blood to survive."

"Get a nurse now then," Elijah would do everything and anything to save Gabriella, whether she was his or not.

Elijah sat down on a chair beside the bed while Klaus went out to get a nurse. Elena had some answering to do when she wakes up injured or not, he was getting answers. Elijah was so enraged that people knew that Elena had a child, possibly his child, and did not tell him. Davina came into the room after Klaus holding the equipment to draw the blood. The room was silent while Davina was getting set up, she put a tourniquet around his arm to find a vein. Once the vein was found she finally spoke, "this will sting at first, but it will be okay after a while."

Gabriella had fallen asleep in Rebekah's arms, dried blood stained her and Rebekah's pale pink dress.

"How's Elena?" Elijah broke the silence.

"She got out of surgery ten minutes ago. Doctor Harris is hopeful she will be fine. She should wake up in about an hour or two, but she will be very groggy." Davina answered.

Elijah just stayed quiet after that. Relived is an understatement to how he was feeling. Davina finish drawing blood, since Ella is small enough they only need to take a little bit.

"When can I see Elena?"

"Well normally you would have to wait a couple of hours but since you are the president you are free to go in after another nurse does her dressings. The anaesthetic wears off normally within an hour or two but it varies in different people so it might be while till she wakes up. When she does she might seem a little mental, I have seen people think I'm Fiona out of Shrek or snow-white but it affects everyone differently." Davina took the needle from Elijah's arm and the bags she collected. "Can everyone get out now so I can check on Ella and put up a line."

Rebekah and Caroline left without a word. Klaus walked over to the door half expecting Elijah to follow but he just sat in the big blue chair beside the bed. Klaus went to stand in front of him, Elijah just remained seated, not fazed by Klaus sudden closeness, he just was lost in thought. Klaus waved his hands frantically in front of Elijah's face since he seemed not to hear his shouting. Elijah's head finally broke out of its trance, "did you not hear Davina? She asked for everyone to get out and that includes you also."

"I'm not going anywhere." Whether this was his child or not he was not leaving her alone, Elena would not want for her to left alone all night.

"Yes you are," Klaus tried to reached for Elijah's hand to pull him up but Elijah grasped Klaus' wrist rather harshly.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, how dare you expect me to do anything you say! You betrayed me and you just expect me to forgive you. Why didn't you tell me, did 'Elena's pregnant' just so happen to slip your mind or did you just not bother?" Elijah whispered angrily trying not to wake up Ella.

"Elijah's can stay," Davina reassured

"You heard Ms Clare, now get out Niklaus." Elijah let go of Klaus' wrist.

"I sorry, I didn't-"

"Shut up and get out!" Elijah shouted only to wake up Ella. Klaus looked around the room and then left without saying a word. Gabriella begun to cry the exact same way as he once heard on the phone with Elena. She calmed down once Davina started to soothe her.

* * *

Elijah must have dosed of when the nurse finished up because he was awoken by Stefan an hour later. It was now five in the morning and he was feeling like shit. He has only had an hours sleep since three o clock yesterday morning. He wiped the sleep away from his eyes and looked to Stefan. "What do you want Salvatore?" he looked onto the bed beside him and Ella was wide awake coloring in Elsa from frozen.

"I just wanted to tell you that Elena woke up half an hour ago but is now back sleeping again. The doctor said that, thats a very good sign." Stefan could see the love that Elijah had in his eyes for Ella, it was the exact way every father looks at his little girl.

"Okay thank you, get out now." By Stefan reaction to Ella, he obviously knew her. _Was there anyone that didn't know, except me?_

"But-"

"No buts, if you don't get out now that pretty face of yours won't look so pretty anymore."

Stefan left in a huff. Ella continued with her colouring while Elijah sat staring into space. She caught Elijah attention when she said "finished". Elijah got up and walked over to the bed and examined the picture slowly. She was excellent at colouring for her age, she did not colour outside the lines and kept all the colours the way it was supposed to be. Elijah felt so proud just looking at the picture. Big brown eyes looked up to him waiting for an answer or a compliment for that matter.

"This is the best colouring I have seen in a long time." The little girl just looked up at him with the most heart-warming smile. Ella reached over to the nightstand to take a book from the top of it. She handed the book to Elijah to read it. He opened up the book, it was one that his father used to tell him every night before he went to be, jack and the beanstalk. A picture fell out from the bottom, Elijah picked it up, and it was a picture of both Aaron and Elena. "Does Aaron ever read to you?"

She nodded, "He doesn't do the voices."

"Do you like Aaron?" he felt a pang of jealously knowing that Aaron knew.

"No, he steals my sweeties," she replied.

"I don't like to share my food either," it was a nice feeling that she did not like Aaron, neither did he. "Do you like jack and the bean stalk?"

"Yes," Ella moved over in the bed to allow Elijah room to get in it with her. Elijah took off his shoes, tie and jacket before getting into the bed.

"How are you so lively at this time in the morning?" the child acted like she just had four coffees' and it was five in the morning.

"Mommy says, I'm like a never ending battery," she let her head rest on Elijah chest while he started the story.

"There was once upon a time a poor widow who had an only son named Jack, and a cow named Milky-white. And all they had to live on was the milk the cow gave every morning which they carried to the market and sold. But one morning Milky-white gave no milk and they didn't know what to do." Elijah looked down to see another big smile on Gabriella's face.

"What shall we do, what shall we do?" said the widow, wringing her hands." Ella started to yawn and her eyes were getting a tad drowsy. he practically knew this whole story already.

"Cheer up, mother, I'll go and get work somewhere," said Jack.

"We've tried that before, and nobody would take you," said his mother; "we must sell Milky-white and with the money do something, start shop, or something."

"All right, mother," says Jack; "it's market-day today, and I'll soon sell Milky-white, and then we'll see what we can do."

So he took the cow's halter in his hand and off he starts. He hadn't gone far when he met a funny-looking old man who said to him: "Good morning, Jack." Elijah stopped noticing that Ella had closed her eyes.

"Don't stop," she pleaded, her eyes still closed.

"Good morning to you," said Jack, and wondered how he knew his name.

"Well, Jack, and where are you off to?" said the man.

"I'm going to market to sell our cow here."

"Oh, you look the proper sort of chap to sell cows," said the man; "I wonder if you know how many beans make five."

"Two in each hand and one in your mouth," says Jack, as sharp as a needle. Elijah knew now that she had fallen asleep by now by the sounds of her breath.

"Right you are," said the man, "and here they are the very beans themselves," he went on pulling out of his pocket a number of strange- looking beans. "As you are so sharp," says he, "I don't mind doing a swap with you–your cow for these beans." Elijah stopped falling asleep himself.

* * *

Aoife and Caroline came into the room that Ella was in. They had been with Elena for the past hour, not that she was even awake. They just sat in the room to give Elena some comfort encase she did wake up. When Aoife suggested that they go see how Ella is, they didn't expect Elijah to still be there. Isn't the saying 'like father, like son' well in this case it was, 'like father, like daughter'. Both Elijah and Gabriella sleep the exact same way, one arm above their head and their mouth slightly open. The bed wasn't that big but they still somehow managed to fit on it together. The book was thrown over the edge of the bed where Elijah's shoes were.

"This is so cute!" Caroline done that thing that you see in the movies, you know when one of the seniors get their dress for prom and the two girls with her scream in a whisper way not to alarm anyone in the fancy store.

"They could do a lot of damage with them cheek bones of theirs," Aoife began to sort the room out, picking up the book and sorting Elijah's stuff out, "What are you doing Caroline?"

Caroline stood at the bottom of the bed holding a camera phone, "Just capturing in moment."

"Watch the-" it was too late, the flash went off but all that Elijah and Ella done was turn on to their side and set their hands under their chins. "Come on let's get out of here before you wake them." Caroline went to put Elijah's jacket over them both since the blanket that was supposed to cover them was covered by Elijah's feet.

* * *

Elijah woke up around ten when the nurse came in to change Ella stiches. He got up and put his shoes from the night before. He kissed the top of Gabriella's head before leaving. He asked another nurse where Elena's room was. It was five doors down from Ella's as requested by Aoife. When he went in he was surprised to see that she was already up by the looks of things, her bedding was all ruffled up and there was a flush coming from the bathroom. Elena came in looking like death warmed over but still looked beautiful to him.

"Why are you here?" Elena reached to pour herself a glass of water with her good hand, her left shoulder was put in a sling to stop her from doing further damage. "Let me help you with that," Elijah noticed her struggle so took the jug of her and poured it.

"You didn't answer my question?"

"Well I thought it might be a good idea to come to see the daughter that I never even knew about. Tell me Elena, when were you going to tell me about Gabriella?" Elijah took a seat thinking this is going to be a long conversation.

"Who says she is yours?" when you compared them to each other they are the spit and image of one another and no one could say differently. She always knew the day would come when Elijah would find out about Gabby but she hadn't expected it to be so soon, she thought maybe Gabby would ask to see him in her late teens and get to know him and Elena was fine knowing that it would be long time away. But now here she was having the ineffable conversation that would change everything.

"Even if she wasn't the double of me, her need for my blood might be an indication that she is mine. I don't think that you just so happened to sleep with the only other man that has type N, the other three are all woman and I don't think you swing that way."

"Fine, Gabriella is yours but that doesn't mean anything,"

"How did this happen?" He thought out loud.

"You see when two people really love each other, they show each there how much by consummating their love for one another, how do you think Elijah?"

"I tried to wear a condom every time though"

"The key word in that sentence is 'tried'. You barely had the patience to put it on most time." Elijah could be quite the animal in bed and although he did take his time to pleasure her, there was always that build up to the point that he could not wait no longer.

"Fine then, were you ever going to tell me?" Elijah had thought of a lot of questions to ask Elena but decided to ask the most important ones first. Elena had a lot of answering to do.

"No it wasn't in the five year plan to be honest. I never kept you from Gabby, she knows what you look like and your name. If she wanted to meet you when she was older she was welcome to, I would not stop her from seeing you, and I only wanted to keep you from seeing her until she is ready."

"What age is she? She seems quite intelligent" Elijah questioned.

"You have met her?" who the hell let him see _her_ daughter.

"Yes I have and it was an amazing experience, by the way you're welcome for saving _our_ daughter life last night. Now if you would answer my question that would be great," he said in a harsh tone.

"You had no right whatsoever to see her. And don't say 'our' you didn't raise her on your own for the past three years," Elena lashed out.

"I didn't get the chance to rise her at all the last three years. You have no idea how it feels to have something…someone so important kept from you. It seems like my whole family and, what I thought to be friends, have just betrayed me. For three years they have had a chance to tell me but they just didn't bother, I can understand why Aoife, Caroline, maybe even Rebekah would not say anything out of loyalty to you but Stefan and Klaus…they don't even know you that well, Klaus is my brother and he didn't even tell me. Do you know how that feels, to have those closest lie to you?"

"No I don't," she admitted. "Thirty three months old, two years and nine months," she said after minute of silence

"What?" Elijah asked confused.

"She's two years and nine months. Ella was born 11 weeks premature which is really early. She was in the hospital for two months, you name it she had it. Her heart wasn't the proper size she had problems with her lungs, she was lucky to make it to a year. Martha was her blood donor. Martha and Liz both have type N and gave blood as often as they could. It was a miracle that Gabby even survived. The doctors say that she should live a long normal life."

"You could have come to me. You know how much I wanted a family. Remember that time that we talked about what we wanted in life and that was the first thing I said. I can't believe_ I am actually a father,_ it's so amazing and overwhelming at the same time. I used to envy Niklaus for having James and Lily. That morning when I broke up with you, you told me you had to tell me something, was this it?"

"No I was actually going to tell you that I got you a new Harry Potter book since Frodo eat the last one. I had cut out the pages to make a hole for the pregnancy test and I was going to give it to you. But after you broke up with me, I didn't get the chance too." She still had the book that she was going to give to him at the bottom her wardrobe for safe keeping. At the time Elena thought of a hundred different ways to telling him about her pregnancy. From baking it on a cake to getting Frodo to take a sheet of paper saying that she was pregnant. She decided against them all going for the simple option.

"I am sorry for leaving you that day. There was plenty of other times you could have told me about her."

"Yeah I don't think you can just drop by your house anytime you that you want. I mean don't get me wrong it's a lovely house but the guns and guards don't make it easy just talk to you. Besides can you imagine the controversy if the media found out the president had a basterd child? It would be global news for crying out loud."

"How did you keep her from me? I mean u know we haven't see each other much the last three years but I sounds kind of hard trying to hid a baby," this was the question he needed an answer to most it can't be easy keeping a child from someone. "Who even looked after her?"

"In Mystic Falls it was actually Martha that looked after her when I was at work. Only Caroline knew at the time. We moved to New York after Martha died, I was offered a job at the time and I took it without hesitation, Ella had a couple of baby sitters in New York. Rebekah was in town one day and dropped by my apartment that's when she saw Gabby in my arms. She and Caroline were sworn to secrecy…oh I forgot. Klaus knew a week before I gave birth that I was pregnant. Well anyway. I moved here and Jenna watches Ella during the week and when I'm at work. It's really not that hard to hid someone when you don't want them to be found." Elena walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked. He still had more questions to ask her.

"Look I am tried and I know you want to ask questions but I want to go see _my_ baby and you not coming with me." She opened the door before walking out.

* * *

Elena was glad to get away from Elijah's questions, she had just been through a trauma and didn't want to be interrogated, she wanted to see her little girl. For the three years every time that she looked at Gabriella, she saw Elijah. Her eyes were like replicas of his, her face was the same shape and just everything about her. Even though they had never met, Ella had the same personality, for two years old she was intelligent, protective and stubborn. Elena was surprised that Aaron never suspected that Ella was Elijah, well if he did he never said anything.

"Hey baby girl" Elena hugged her. Elena was still extremely sore from last night but the painkillers were helping a bit.

"Hi mummy," Ella still had Elijah's jacket on from the night before. The nurse had tried to take it off her but failed miserably, just like Elena said, she is stubborn like her father.

"How are you feeling?" Elena looked down at the big gash in Ella leg.

"Sore."

Elena picked up the book on the bedside table. Jack and the bean stalk has been Gabriella's favourite book since Kol read to her when she was a year. Elena felt bad for never telling Kol who Ella's father was. Kol was Ella's number one uncle, he was always on hand for babysitting when he could. "I know baby, I know."

"Look at my picture mummy," Elena held up a piece of paper for her mummy to inspect.

Elena looked down at the picture, she was stunned to say the least. There was a man in a suit (well a stick man in a suit) and what looked to be Gabby? It was hard to tell what it looked like because she was only two and couldn't draw that well. Although the picture was messy, she could easily figure out who the man in the suit was. Elijah. Elijah had meant what he said about seeing her, now she really couldn't keep him away from Ella. "You like it?" Gabby's perky voice broke her from thought.

"I love it sweetie," she replied. "Did you like Elijah?"

"Yip."

* * *

**This chapter wasn't very well looked over, you may have found a ton of mistakes, sorry guys x**


	8. Chapter 8

Elijah sat in a separate waiting room that the staff had made available for him. It was an on-call room for the workers. The only two staff members that knew about Elijah being Gabriella's father were Dr Avery and Davina, so nothing got leaked. Everything was such a mess, if only Elena had of told him all those years ago. He might not be in some hospital room, not having slept in 42 hours, not have been president, not have been married and not have been all round depressed. He could be anywhere, probably Mystic Falls, living with his family and the love of his life. Knowing that he had a child was just indescribable, it is the best thing that ever happened to him.

Elijah has always put his family above all. No matter what, he would stick by them. He has always been so envious of Klaus for having children, being with Hayley he always thought that children was out of the table for them since they barely liked one another. Now he had a child, one just so…perfect. _He was a father._ He may have only known about this child less than twenty-four hours and been with her for a less, but he still was in awe. He loved her the second he looked into her chocolate eyes, he felt so protective over her instantly. It was unbelievable, how much she looked like him all except for her wavy brown hair that resembled her mothers.

Elena had gone through so much without him. He couldn't imagine how hard it must have been to not know if your baby girl is going to survive. The hurt in her voice when she described what Ella went through, it was unspeakable. She was on her own, it was all because of a stupid arrangement his father made. Elijah just hated himself for leaving her.

The thing that hurt him most was he could have been there, for her, if they told him. Whatever about Aoife, Caroline and Rebekah not saying anything, he could understand that, but Klaus? That was just betrayal, plain and simple. Elijah would never keep anything from Klaus. Klaus got to see his daughter grow up, got to see her whenever he wanted. Klaus has had so many chances to tell him, but he didn't. Elijah would never forgive Niklaus.

Elijah felt tears now rolling down his cheeks. He was letting all the emotions that have built up over the night, the betrayal, the worry, the fear. People have tried to get him out of the hospital and back to the white house but have not succeed. Stefan and Klaus have tried to speak to him but Elijah didn't even acknowledge them. Elijah heard a noise, he looked over to see Kol had just entered the room.

"Get out," Elijah sobbed. He now lay back the bed, sobbing into the pillow. He didn't want to speak to anyone. Kol had been smart not to speak to him or bother him till now. "You came here to taunt me? Go ahead, I already feel like shit"

"Shut up Eli and move over," Kol climbed up on to the top bunk. Elijah sat up wiping his tears with an old handkerchief. They sat in silence for a minute or two. "I didn't know… I knew that Elena had a child but not that Gabs was yours. I swear Eli if I knew, I would have told you." For everything that Kol was, ignorant, smug and an around ass, he was never a liar. Elijah honestly believes that Kol was being completely sincere in his words.

"I believe you. I just don't understand, out of everyone in this family, I and Klaus are the closet and he didn't tell me."

"Elijah, for the past three years, I have heard Klaus always going on about telling you about Gabs but I didn't understand why until now. He has fought with Elena and Caroline but Elena didn't want you to know. Caroline even believed that telling you was the best idea. Klaus got through to her once. The deal was if you lose the election that Elena had to tell you. I saw her a couple days after the inauguration and to say she was disappointed was an understatement. She wanted to tell you but how are you supposed to tell the president of the United States that they have a toddler in New York."

"Thank you for telling me that Kol." Hearing that made a bit of a difference.

"I nearly forgot, I have something for you," Kol took out his phone to text something and then putting it away. "Check your phone!"

Elijah took out his phone which was nearly dead and looked to see that he received a message from Kol. It was the picture of both him and Gabriella sleeping earlier that day. She looked like an angel when she slept, just like her mother. It was funny how they both slept the same way. Elijah couldn't help the big goofy grin that spread on his face. "Thank you Kol."

"Come here," Kol reached out to pull Elijah into a hug. Elijah didn't really like his personal space to be violated by anyone that wasn't Elena, Rebekah or Aoife and now Ella was free to hug him also. "I'm going to tell you this once and once only," Kol murmured. "I love you big bro, if you repeat this to anyone I will assassinate you."

"I love you too little brother, by the way the FBI might be on your doorstep tomorrow morning," Elijah chuckled.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

* * *

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" Aaron came into Elena's hospital room with half the Amazon as a bunch of flowers, he got her calla lilies which are her favourite. Elena was feeling really tired, going to see Gabby took everything out of her. Aaron walked over to take the vase on the bedside table and filled it with some water before setting the flowers in it.

"It's people like you that are responsible for the Amazons deforestation, I don't think that I have ever seen a bigger bouquet of flowers," she giggled. Aaron came over and gave Elena a small peck on the lips and started to run his fingers through her hair. "Aoife told me that you went to the apartment to get some clothes for me and Gabby, thank you," Elena smiled up at him.

"It's my fault you and Ella are even here. It was me that was calling you when you crashed," he confessed tears rolling down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry baby."

"Hey, hey, hey… it's okay. It wasn't your fault, these things happen," she felt as though she was trying to comfort him the way she comforts Gabby.

"They don't, if I hadn't of called you wouldn't have reached over to pick up the phone and you and Ella wouldn't be in hospital," he replied.

"Come here," she literally just used the voice that she reserves for comforting Gabby, he was acting like a child and she was the one that should be upset, not him. He threw his arms around her and just held her. After a few moments he lay on the bed beside Elena with an arm around her, slowly rubbing circles on her shoulder.

"Why was Elijah here earlier?" he finally asked the question that he hoped he would get the answer to. He had spoken to Aoife and she refused to tell him, well she just said that he should ask Elena and not her.

"What do you mean?" she played dumb. She is so tired and just could not be bothered to have this conversation with Aaron.

"This morning Aoife told me to go home and get some rest, when I came into see you, you were sleeping so I thought I would stop by to see Ella for a little while. When I went in his jacket was there with Ella."

"That was…uh, Kol's jacket. Yeah, he uh…he went in last night to read Gabby that book she loves, you know the one that she makes us read to her all of the time, well Kol fell asleep and he must have left his jacket there by mistake." There is actually some truth to that sentence, Kol always reads to Gabby. Elena just wished that Aaron could believe that little white lie.

"Why are you lying to me Elena?" Aaron stopped rubbing circles on her shoulder and got up off the bed. "How stupid do you think I am? Do you think I can't obviously see that there is more than an acquaintance going on between you and Elijah?"

"There is nothing going on between me and Elijah. We were friends a couple of years back before he was president." Well yeah they were a little bit more than friends.

"If you were just friends then why was Aoife saying that Elijah was going to freak out, when he heard about your accident?" he practically shouted at her.

"You know that Aoife and Elijah are best friends, we hung out sometimes when I was out with Aoife. Plus his bother married to my best friend, we met a couple of times through both Aoife and Caroline. Aoife was probably saying that Elijah would freak out because he no longer had his drinking buddy around, with her and Kol away, he would be left with no one to help him drown his sorrows," she was actually surprised at how easy these lies are coming out, if she was Pinocchio she would have some size nose by now.

"Why do I not believe you?" Aaron questioned. No matter how much he wanted to believe her, he couldn't help but think that she was keeping something from him. He didn't understand why she would just tell him the truth, isn't being truthful one of the main parts of a relationship. Aaron decided it was time to ask the question that he had wanted to ask since he met Ella. "Elena, we have been together for nearly a year, you told me that you would tell me who Ella's father was when you trusted me enough. After this long you have to trust me, I want you to tell me who he is." Aaron stated.

_Think Elena, think._ Elena had thought maybe Aaron would forget what she said to him all those months ago. "One night a couple of years ago, I went out for Rebekah birthday. I met some man named John and one thing lead to another and we were back at his apartment. It was just a onetime thing, I never even got his number and I didn't think that he would even care," Elena told the story that she had told Kol.

"If it was me, I would have cared," Aaron said truthfully.

"I know you would, you have just such a good heart," she got up of the bed slowly, trying not to hurt herself.

"I love you Elena," he murmured into her hair while hugging her.

Elena completely froze, all limbs tensing up at the sound of them words. When your boyfriend says 'I love you' for the first time aren't you like supposed to, like, say it back? Elena didn't know what to say. You'd think after eight months of being together that she would be able to say it back. She had been in love with Elijah after eight minutes. When Elijah said it for the first time her heart skipped a beat and her stomach was full of butterflies, when Aaron said it there was no skipping of the heart and the only thing her stomach done was growl from the lack of food she has eaten. Aaron pulled away from her looking for some kind of answer.

"That's nice." Had she really just said 'that's nice' to the man who just told her he loved her.

"That's nice. I just told you that I love you for the first time and all you got to say is 'that's nice' what the hell Elena? ...I'm going home." He then left.

* * *

Aoife stood in the coffee line at the hospital cafè, the line that she stood in was massive. She looked down at her phone to reply to some text messages, she heard a crowd of people saying different things like "back of the line man" and "hey, he's skipping". Aoife looked over some heads to find it was Matt Donovan what was the "skipper". He got two coffees off the worker and started walking towards her. Aoife couldn't help but think who the two coffees were for.

"Here this is for you," Matt said coming up to her and handing her a cup with a biscuit.

"Well don't you know how to treat a lady," Aoife blushed. She couldn't help but think how cute his little dimples were. "What's this for?" she questioned.

"I wanted to treat a lady," Matt winked. "I saw you at the back of the line and I didn't want you waiting for too long."

"Thank you, I think we better sit down because some of the stares you are getting from behind you are deathly," she directed him to a close by table. It has been a day since Elena was in the accident and Aoife was on a break from her day shift. "So what you doing here?" she asked taking a sip of the coffee, he got it just the way she liked it.

"Elijah said that he was going here at around two if he could and my shift doesn't start to around that time so I thought I would come see how Elena because I don't think that I will be getting in to see here when Elijah's here."

"Have you seen her? How is she?" Elena had a rough night last night, according to the nurse that was on last night, she couldn't sleep without her mind replaying the accident in her head.

"She's fine compared to Elijah."

"How's he holding up?" Aoife had decided to keep away from Elijah for a little bit to give him some space to process stuff.

"He has me call Tyler every ten minutes asking how Ella is, he asked Tyler to stay outside the room, so if anything happens he will know. Elijah hasn't spoken to Stefan since he found out, Stefan has been downgraded to looking after Frodo. I don't think he has spoken to Klaus either, Klaus is lucky if Elijah even acknowledges him nevermind talks to him," Matt responded. Elijah told him yesterday evening, about Ella, since Matt was very confused to why Elijah was there. "Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I wanted to ask you something," he flashed her those dimples she had be thinking about.

"What is it?" Aoife looked down at her watch. "I have a surgery's secluded and I have to scrub in for one now."

"I was wondering if you would like to…um, go out with me, say next Friday or something, like I don't care whatever," he tried to play it cool. He waited for a reply but Aoife seemed to be speechless for the first time since he met her. " Its okay, I just thought…never mind."

"I'd love too," Aoife kissed him on the cheek. "I have to go, here's my number" she handed him a little card.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Hayley shouted. She had been out all day at a children's event and no one would tell her where Elijah was when she asked. She dropped her handbag and marched into their wardrobe. The wardrobe in the white house is normally for the first lady's use with all the shoes racks in it but Elijah took up more space with his custom-made suits and Italian leather shoes.

"I was thinking, we should put another rack over there, for your dresses, since you seem persistent in clashing them with my suits," he pointed to the purple dress mixed between an Armani and Hugo boss suit.

"Yeah that's fine-No don't change the subject!" she replied. "The last time I saw you was at the dinner party and you took my fucking knife to slash your hand, why the hell would you think of doing that?" she lashed out.

"I was trying to get Stefan to take me somewhere important, it worked so it doesn't really matter," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Where did you even sleep?"

"I came into to get some pyjamas last night and noticed you were asleep so I slept in the guest room in case I woke you." Well in truth, he had not slept at all.

"Why wouldn't the guards tell me where you were? I was worried sick about you." She had thought something happened to him, since she had seen him with a knife in his hand, Hayley thought the staff might not have told her to not let the press find out about the incident of the president self-harming.

"It's none of your business." Elijah walked over to the mirror to fix up his tie.

"Of course it's my business. I am your wife whether you like it or not and I…I care about you," she confessed.

"I care about you too but it doesn't matter where I have been or where I am going," he said before picking up his jacket.

_Doesn't matter where you're going? _she thought, "wait your going again?"

"Yes, I cancelled my appointments for the rest of the evening, now if you please, can you excuse me," he gave her a little kiss on the cheek before heading to the hospital.

* * *

Elijah was drove to the hospital, he couldn't stop thinking about why Hayley even cared about where he was, it's not like she had cared much before. He put the thoughts of his wife out of his head as he walked into _his_ daughter's room. It still felt so foreign to him, the fact _he_ had a daughter. He strolled into the room that Gabriella was now occupying, the one that he had requested for her. This room was more spacious than the one she was previously in, Elijah wanted to move her to a private hospital but Elena had refused, the childs room was right beside Elena's on the top floor of the hospital. The walls were painted in neutrals colours for boy or girls and it had a window that looked over the city. He saw Gabriella sitting up on the bed, colouring again. "Hi," she said looking up at him; he noticed that she looked so much healthier than yesterday.

"Hello Gabriella," he turned to go out again, "wait here I forgot something." _Honestly where else will she go?_ He mentally face palmed himself. Why was he so nervous? He had spoken in news conferences in front of billions, in front of the most powerful people in the world, hell he is the president of the United States of America and this is him, sweating like a pig in front of a little girl. He came back into the room carrying a teddy that Matt carried in for him, not to draw too much attention, the teddy must have been bigger than Gabriella and it had a little suit on, he really wanted to get her something and asked Matt to get a _little_ something for her but Matt, being the cutie he is, decided that it would be funny to get a suited bear because Elijah wore a lot of suits. Elijah gazed over the teddy's shoulder and seen Gabriella's eyes widen at the present. "This is for you," he set the teddy on a couch near the bed. He walked to Gabriella's bedside.

"Thank you!" she through her arms around her dad. It felt like hugging a miniature Elena. He just was so happy in that moment. When she detached herself from him, he caught the sight of a drawing hung up on the wall. He couldn't decide which was which but then he saw the dickey bow he had on when he first saw her and instantly knew it was him and her.

* * *

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Elena whispered to Elijah, trying not to wake up Gabby who was flat-out next to him. Elijah nodded in response, getting up; he followed her out the door and into her room. They both stood in the room with an awkward silence.

"I want you to-" she was cut off.

"I forgive you," Elijah spoke. He had thought all day about everything really. How if he had been in her place he might have kept it a secret as well. Although he is still very mad at her for keeping it from him.

"You forgive me?" Elena let out a laugh. "You forgive me? For what, I didn't so anything except care for _our_ child while you were off with your wife." She just used 'our' for the first time and didn't even realise it.

"You didn't do anything?" he shouted. "That's really funny Elena… Here I was thinking that you had a child, which I fathered, and didn't tell me. I guess I was wrong," he replied sarcastically.

"I was going to tell you that day…" Elena confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me that day?" He asked, knowing what day she was talking about.

"You left me on that bench. You said "goodbye Elena." and just left me there. What was I supposed to do just say, _hey before you go Elijah, I just want you to know that I am carrying your baby and it would be kind of shit if you went off and married someone you don't know._ Yeah, I didn't think shouting that out in public would be that good. You left me and I couldn't tell you," she replied tears forming in her eyes from the memory.

"I'm sorry," he said before taking a seat on the bed beside her.

Everything was just pouring out of her at that moment, the hurt from Elijah's departure, hurting Elijah and the tears she has been holding in since she crashed. Elijah held her close as she buried her head in his suit jacket, "shh, shh, please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry," Elijah pleaded. "Except from that time you cried watching Marley and Me, then it was kind of cute." Elena couldn't hold the laugh that escaped her lips; she took the handkerchief from him and wiped away her tears. She was now laughing that hard that her rib's hurt and she can't understand why.

"Marley was so much like Frodo and it was just so sad," she defended. "Remember the time that I tried to bake you a cake for your birthday, you came home and there was batter on the ceiling while the cake was as black as coal," she finally stopped laughing under his intense gaze, "hey, stop looking at me like that."

"Your are so brave."

"How am I so brave?" she blushed.

"You went through so much on your own. You had to sit by your, our, baby while you didn't know if she was going to live or die but you still never gave up. Even when I left you, you stayed strong."

"I wasn't always strong, I thought about it you know, I thought about aborting my own baby, how is that strong?" she asked him.

"The fact is, you didn't," he said.

"I made an appointment, I was literally in the waiting room about to go in," she confessed.

"But you didn't and that's all the matters," he tried to calm her. "What made you decide against it?" Elijah didn't blame her for thinking about abortion; she had no one to help her.

"You."

"What?" he was really surprised to hear that.

"I sat in the waiting room and I tried to keep telling myself that this was the right thing to do but I couldn't do it. The news came on, on the TV up at the corner of the room, they were doing a piece on you becoming senator, you know that picture that you used for your campaign?" he nodded, "I saw you and I realized that I couldn't go through with it, I couldn't kill your child. I thought, I would never see you again and that the child I was carrying was yours as much as mine and I didn't want to get rid of it knowing that. And then Gabby was born and I thank FOX news everyday for showing that picture at that moment."

"Thank you for telling me this," he smiled down at her.

"Your welcome," she looked up at him, lost in his chocolate eyes, she leaned forward about to kiss him. The door opened up and Aoife stood underneath the arch.

"Err…Ella woke up and is looking for you." Elena got up without saying anything and left Elijah sitting on the bed with a grin going from one ear to the other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. Everytime I sat down to write I just couldn't. I had a lot on recently and could never really find time to write. From now on if I don't update on a Wednesday that means that there will probably not be an update for that week, sorry I have a lot with school and sports. Although I have not written in a while I have the whole story now planned out I think. By the way if anyone is wondering about what Aoife looks like, I imagine her to look like an older Selena Gomez**

* * *

It's been little over four weeks since Elena and Gabrielle had been in the accident, two weeks since they got out of the hospital and one week since Elena patched things up with Aaron. Not that it was too hard.

_Flashback_

_Elena started to pack up all her stuff that she had at the hospital, today was the day she would finally get out of there. Elena always hated hospitals ever since Gabrielle was born, too much bad memories of Gabrielle trying to hold on with everything she had. She put the last of her clothes away as she heard a knock on the door._

_"Come in," she shouted._

_Elena didn't bother looking back to see who it was. The door soon closed and the person, she now recognized as Aaron, wrapped his arms around her waist. He hadn't come back since his declaration of love for her, not that she thought much about it. Actually she thought more about what colour toms she wanted to get Gabby for the summer than what he had said. Yes, she was becoming an A-class bitch._

_"I'm sorry, I know you've been through so much and I just sprung that on you. I'm not sorry for saying it because I meant every word but I'm sorry for putting you in that position," he said._

_Elena turned around to face him; she placed a kiss on his lips before saying "its okay, I'm sorry for what I said after you told me. I was a total bitch to you but it's hard for me to open up to people, with Gabby I have to be careful. I can't tell you I love you because that would be lying and you don't deserve to be lied too. I can tell you that I care a lot for you and I really like you."_

_"I'll take that for now," he pulled Elena into his embrace._

_End of flashback._

Elena sat watching SpongeBob Square Pants with Gabrielle on her lap. The highlight of her Friday night so far was when SpongeBob started to sing the 'fun' song. Oh how her Friday nights had escalated from being out on the town to being in with her three year old toddler watching a stupid sponge. The show was interrupted by Aoife standing in front of the TV and asking if she looked ok. Elena thought it was so cute how Aoife was all worried about a date; it must have been her fourth time changing.

"Hey is that my top?" Elena addressed the white top that she had recently bought in Topshop. Aoife was looking really summer with her crop top and peach coloured shorts, she added a pair of sun glasses and brown gladiators to top it all off.

"Yes it is and these are also your ray bans but sure what can ye do," she smirked.

"You can not wear them is what you can do, you look great by the way. You will have Matt weak in the knees," she said.

"You look pretty aunt Fifi," Gabby pitched in.

"Shouldn't you be in bed missy?" Aoife inquired.

"She is allowed an extra 30 minutes tonight since she was such a good girl shopping with mummy today. Weren't you sweetie?" Elena said, Gabby nodded in response.

"Aw I wish I went too. Did you get anything nice?"

"I got new shoes," Gabby had her eyes fixed on the TV.

"Just ones she can run about in for the summer," Elena said, "you coming shopping tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm guessing you are too?"

"Yeah, Rebekah asked Gabby to be flower girl. She thought now that everything is out in the open she can ask Gabby to be flower girl with Lily."

"And how do you feel about that?" Aoife asked. Her and Elena hadn't talked about Elijah much except when they talked about the speech he had given about gun control on the news, even then Elena didn't say much. Elena informed her all about Aaron and his stupid declaration of love; well in her eyes it was stupid. Elena could never love anyone the way that she loved Elijah.

"How do I feel about what?"

"How do you feel about everything being out in the open? It must be such a weight lifted of your shoulders, like you can take Gabby to all the event that involves Rebekah and Caroline. Have you talked to Elijah since you almost kissed him at the hospital?

"You saw that?" Elena questioned.

"Yeah."

"I spoke to him a couple of times but nothing really happened, he asked if he could arrange to see Gabrielle some time and we agreed that every two weeks he gets to see her. He saw her once since the hospital at Rebekah's, it was kind of cute. He brought her new colouring things, nothing to special but to Gabby they were everything, her face light up when she saw him. Elijah looked a little hurt when she called him Jazza though, she must have heard you say it or something."

"Well you can't blame him for being upset at that, he probably expected her to say daddy, look I have to go Matt just texted me that he's waiting down stairs. Bye girlies!" Aoife bent down to give Gabby a kiss on the forehead.

"Good luck," Elena shouted before Aoife went out.

"Luck? I don't need luck, I'm Irish."

* * *

"Well that was…" Matt said coming out of the cinema. Matt had taken Aoife to see The Maze Runner but it had been sold out, so the choice was Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Boxtrolls. They had chosen Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles because Aoife used to watch it with her brother John when she was younger.

"That was shit. Complete and utter shit," Aoife finished for him. To be complete honest it just wasn't as good as the anime.

"I'm so sorry; I should have checked the time. It just-" he was cut off when Aoife pressed her index finer onto his lips.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. Besides I would go watch anything with you, as long as your there," she smiled up at him. She removed her finger from his lips. "So where are we going now?" the pair were currently walking through a dog park by the looks of things.

"I don't actually know but it looks kind of cool," he laughed. "Wait, this is the park Elijah has me take Frodo to sometimes, you go…north and you're at my apartment block. If you want to come over for like a drink or something, it'd be cool."

"Matt Donovan are you trying invite me," she pointed at herself, "a respectable young lady, back to your bachelor pad where you might try to have your wicked way with me? Or are you just trying to be nice?"

"Ahh umm…" he stuttered

"Calm down Matt, I'm not that easy for a start I want to try something first," she grabbed him by the labels of his jacket and mashed her lips with his. It was an innocent enough kiss with minimal tongue. There were no fireworks like there was with Kol, none at all. "Did that do anything for you?" she may have been very blunt about it but Aoife was not a beat around the bush type of person.

"I'm sorry, I really like you and all but it was like kissing my sister. How about you, anything?"

"I won't compare it to kissing my brother but yeah I have had more explosive kisses to be honest," she laughed trying to lighten up the conversation. "So what about you take me back to that fancy apartment of yours and show me your guns and I mean actually guns and not your biceps. Working as a bodyguard must mean you have some handguns and all. Plus I need a drink."

"Okay, I think have some bourbon at home. So what are we, just friends?"

"Yeah, just friends," she answered and gave him a wink.

* * *

"He hasn't spoken to me in over a month!" Klaus burst out. "Actually I don't think he has even acknowledged me at all." Klaus and Caroline stood in their kitchen while Caroline was trying to make the dinner.

"Give him a little space and he'll come round. He just found out his little brother didn't tell him that he had a daughter. Saying that out loud makes me realise that you have a lot of grovelling to do for Elijah to forgive you, if he will even forgive you at all, if I was him I would not but that's just my opinion. I wouldn't speak to you for the rest of my life, actually-"

"That's not helping, darling. I thought he may have been a little bit grateful for me not telling him, he wouldn't have been president, he wouldn't have-"

"Grateful? Grateful? What the hell does he have to be grateful for? I know it was me that made you promise to never tell him but I never actually thought you wouldn't, hell I thought you would have told him before Gabriella was even born. I, even though I made you promise not to, wanted you to tell him. I never agreed with Elena keeping Gabriella from him. But don't you dare think that he should be grateful for anyone keeping the truth from him. You and I both know if Elijah had a choice between being president and being a father, he would choose being a father any day."

"But he still shouldn't ignore me, if I was him-"

"Darling, if you were him you would not be as civil as he is being now, you would be down in the basement loading your ak-47. If he didn't tell you that I was pregnant with Lily, you would contemplate assassinating the president."

"I seen him last week and he didn't even say hello, if looks could kill I would have died a very painful death. I tried to say I'm sorry but Elijah had Tyler remove me from his presence. He looked at me with such hatred; I have only ever seen Elijah Mikaelson look at someone like that before and that person is granddad and I never want to be compared to granddad"

"But you love your grandpa; Fredrik is wonderful man, why would you not want to be compared to him?" Caroline has only met Fredrik a couple times since she met Klaus because he lives in his hometown in Italy.

"I do love granddad but Elijah does not. Grandfather always beat Elijah when Elijah was a kid."

"What? Why?" Caroline asked

"it started off as just hits on the back of the head when he couldn't pronounce some Italian words but every time he would get one wrong the beatings would get harder. He hit him in the face for the first time and Elijah asked him to stop but instead of stopping Elijah got hit by a cane multiple times. From then on when Elijah done anything wrong he got caned by grandfather. Our father couldn't stop it because he was afraid of his own father, so it went on until Elijah was put in hospital when he was eight and mother sent him away to boarding school in England along with Finn. I was only one when he left for boarding school and I didn't understand what was happening, it was Finn that told me this. No one knows why grandfather kept hitting him and no one questioned him. Elijah ended up with lot of broken ribs, a broken collarbone, a fractures skull and a broken jaw. To this day Elijah hates the Italian language. I don't ever want to be compared to grandfather by Elijah. Don't repeat what I told you to anyone, no one ever talks about it and I don't think he ever told Elena it either."

"That is so awful. How can you look at your grandfather knowing he done that to your brother?" Caroline was in shock from what Klaus had told her.

"As me, Kol and Rebekah were born when Elijah and Finn where at boarding school, we did not know any better. Granddad used to give us sweets and read us story's when we were children and never laid a hand on us. Finn told me what happened when I was fifteen but I didn't believe him until I saw the scars on Elijah's back, he always tells people he got them from a motorbike accident but it was the cane. To me grandfather will always be the man that brought me sweets on a Sunday and taught me how to ride a bike, so I couldn't just shut him out. Promise me you won't ever tell anyone about this especially Elena, she thinks that Elijah got the scars from a motorbike, don't tell her."

"I promise I won't, now go tell the children that dinners ready."

* * *

"We need shoes," Caroline held up a pair of shoes that looked as if someone puked sparkles all over it. Elena, Rebekah, Caroline, Aoife, Lily and Gabrielle were in for the final fittings for the bridesmaid dresses and flower girls dresses. It was only a week to the wedding and they had yet to buy shoes. Rebekah had chosen Elena to be her maid of honour before the accident. All of them decided on the dress they were going to wear. It was a dark navy, embroidered dress which in Elena and Aoife's case was strapless; Caroline chose to get straps to support her baby bump.

"Can I just wear some converse?" Aoife groaned. Aoife has practically every colour converse known to mankind, the only time she actually wears heels is when he is going out clubbing or fundraising events.

"No the kids are wearing converse," Rebekah answered. She had wanted for the flower girls to have different colour converse to mix it up a bit. "My daddy gave me his card so let's go get some Louboutins."

After spending a good hour in the shoe shop they finally got the heels. Caroline opted to get a smaller heel than Aoife and Elena since they had gotten killer heels that would leave blisters. It was great that the dresses were floor length and they can get whatever suited. They were currently in for a look around Tiffany's.

"Are any of you going to wear a necklace or anything?" Aoife asked. They were a little unprepared for the wedding due to Elena injuries.

"I was going to wear that thing Elijah gave me," Elena shrugged.

"Jazza!" Gabrielle called. She has been correcting her every time Elena mentions Elijah.

"That thing? That thing? That thing that you are referring to cost him like two million dollar's! He even got it specially made for you!" Caroline said. At the time Caroline couldn't get over the necklace Elijah had given Elena for their anniversary.

"My brother went through a lot of shit," she covered he mouth. "Sorry for my bad language, to get you that necklace, he must have redesigned it twenty times."

"Well anyway, I'm going to wear that."

"Mummy, can we go Starbucks?" ever since Elena had given Gabby a sip of her caramel frappe every time that they are out she wants one. After leaving the shops they all headed over to Starbucks, after ordering they looked around for a seat until they finally found seats at the corner of the café. The nanny came to pick up Lily and Gabby before they sat down.

"So, have the boys gotten their suits yet?" Elena spoke.

"Everyone but Elijah," Rebekah answered.

"Isn't Elijah supposed to be best man?"

"Stefan was going to ask him at the dinner but then the accident happened and he didn't get a chance. Elijah already has a suit because he was going to be a groomsman anyway but he hasn't showed up to any of the fittings, I have his measurements so I thought I would get one made for him. Stefan currently guards Frodo and that basically means he has to pick up Frodo's shit. Elijah has barely spoken to him but that's better than nothing I suppose. I told Stefan not to press him too much."

"Elijah has said nothing to Klaus and Klaus is freaking out," Caroline announced.

"I would like to say I'm sorry for keeping a secret but I still stand by my decision to keep Gabrielle a secret, although I did feel bad when Gabby didn't call him daddy. He was so upset but what did he expect?"

"So like, what happened?"

_Flashback_

_Elena stood in Rebekah's apartment pacing back and forth the sitting room while Gabrielle sat watching spongebob on the big flat screen TV. Rebekah's apartment is very modern but cozy with warm colours to give it that homey feel. Rebekah and Stefan had gone to check on something about the wedding; Elena couldn't even remember she was freaking out at the time. What if G__abby doesn't like Elijah? What if Elijah doesn't like Gabby? What if Elijah brings Hayley with him to see the new addition to the family? What if Gabby likes Hayley then too? What if Gabby falls in love with Elijah then Elijah just leaves her? No that would not happen, whatever about her, he would never leave Gabrielle. Elena was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard someone clear their throat._

_She grabbed the first thing she saw and pointed it at the intruder. "Get the hell out before I call the police!"_

_"You could really do a lot of damage with that thing. Elena, put the candle stick down," _he laughed, he really laughed.

_"Elijah! You scared me how the hell did you get in?" it should be illegal to allow this man to wear suits; he should come with like a little warning or something._

_"Our child opened the door when I knocked." He knew he was pushing his luck say 'our child' but Gabrielle is his and his only. Why does she have to shorts? She was officially trying to torture him by showing of her long tan legs. "Gabrielle!" he called. Gabrielle came into the dining room, which they had gone into, "yes jazza?" it really hurt when she called him that not __because it's really only Aoife that calls him that but because he just wants her to call him dad!_

_"I got you a little present," Elijah started to take some of the things he had gotten Gabrielle out of the bag._

_"You do realize you got her enough colouring books to last her a life time right?" Elena laughed._

_"As long as she likes them, that's all that matters," he looked down at Gabrielle with so much love that Elena knew he wouldn't just leave his daughter._

_"What about mummy? Doesn't she get a present?" Gabrielle tried to whisper but it didn't work out for her as Elena could hear._

_"Don't worry about your mummy, I got something for her too," Elijah reached down to the bottom of the bag before handing Gabrielle a little box. "Go give this too her."_

_Gabrielle handed Elena a navy velvet box. Elena looked up at Elijah, who had a nervous look on his face, before opening it up. "You didn't?"_

_"I told you that I would give you a charm for every important stage in our life and well this one should have been bought three years ago, do you still wear your charm bracelet?"_

_"Of course I do," Elena looked back down the little baby carriage charm that was a little pink around the hood to show that it is for a girl._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Elijah sat in his office, just after finishing a call with the president of France. He had set the photo of him ad Gabrielle as the wallpaper on his personal phone and looked at it. It really pissed him off that he already missed 3 years of his childs life but he just has to get on with it and make up for lost time. Elijah had been unsure on whether to give Elena the charm or not but he decided what's life without a chance; he truly believed that she would throw it back in his face. Although he had to send Matt out for the colouring supplies he did not have to ask to buy the charm. Elijah had that charm for about three or four years, he purchased it around the same time he had gotten her the graduation cap to mark her graduation from college. He never actually planned on giving it to her, since he had never even thought he would ever have children with Elena. The door of his office opened and Stefan stepped in and went to sit on the couch.

"Look I know you're mad but it wasn't my choice to not tell you. I only found out a while before you and it killed me to not tell you I was so close so many times but I just couldn't betray Rebekah trust. I just thought her dad was some random stranger's child until I found that photo-"he was cut off.

"What photo?" Elijah questioned.

"You know the one with you and Elena in Paris where she is taking the picture of both of you but you can't take your eyes of her and-"

"I know what picture you are on about. Now tell me what you want."

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her and I know you probably will never forgive me but at least try too. I really want you to be my best man at my wedding, you are my best friend and I want you to do it. I already have your suit ready all you have to do is try it on and possibly write a speech but please do it?"

"I'll do it as long as I get a piece of that cake Rebekah won't stop going on about."

* * *

**Important notice: the reason the scars have not be mentioned is because there not anything like Oliver's out of arrow for example. No one mentions the scars, the worst ones are covered by his tattoo and his abusive childhood doesn't affect him. You may have noticed Kol was mentioned when Matt kissed Aoife and thought it was a mistake but no it wasn't. I'm just going to tell you everything now because it will be too confusing for you all. Aoife and Kol had a friends with benefit type of relationship until Aoife had a miscarriage and after that Kol was a dick to her. His mother set him up with Davina and well their engaged. Absolutely no one knew about the relationship not even Elena.**

**Did any of you see the new originals episode? I ship Elijah and Gia and I'm not sorry. They were so close to kissing but Hayley walked in (grr). Elijah was so clearly turned on when she had him pushed up against that wall.**

**I will be uploading some photos on Tumblr for the story, If you want to follow me: darkflower345**


End file.
